Every Soul
by timeslayer
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous submission, Every Heart. Kikyo makes a pact with the devil but Kagome ends up paying the price, will Inuyasha lose Kagome now that they're finally together?
1. Default Chapter

_**Every Soul**_

If one were to pass idly by the temple nestled in a clearing about 1 km from Lake Motosu, one of the five lakes of Mount Fuji, they would not likely give it a second thought, perhaps not even a first. From the outside, the temple looked like any other of it's kind scattered throughout the land. It was small with a shingled roof and wooden slat walls that looked in severe disrepair. Some of the shingles were missing from the roof and the wooden walls had several small holes in them giving to the idea that they had been victim to a termite infestation. It successfully gave off the look of neglect and abandonment. Not the type of place any self-respecting person would be seen. That's exactly how Kikyo liked it.

She had been using the derelict temple for months now, ever since a few weeks after her resurrection. She had come across the empty building during her wanderings and when she wasn't travelling the land with her soul collectors or trying to kill Inuyasha, she would sit in the lap of the gigantic statue of Buddha on the far wall of the temple and revel in the fury and hatred she felt towards Inuyasha and nearly all living things. She was there now, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest under the ever watchful and peaceful gaze of Buddha. But Kikyo felt no peace. She felt not the slightest tinge of happiness, hope, or good will. The undead priestess Kikyo felt nothing but the all consuming hatred and lust for vengeance that had haunted her since she had been brought back to life by the demented witch Urasue.

A scowl marred the once pretty face of the priestess as she thought about her latest failed attempt to kill Inuyasha and bring him to hell with her. It had gone exactly as she had planned. She had brought the demon to distract Inuyasha's annoying friends (actually she was quite hoping the demon would succeed in killing the monk and demon slayer) while she worked her magic on Inuyasha, to bring him completely under her control. She had nearly succeeded, she could feel him relaxing, his mind ungluing and losing resistance. But then SHE had come and broken the spell. That horrible girl. Her so called reincarnation. Kikyo scoffed at the thought.

"That stupid little girl." She muttered to herself angrily. "She isn't worthy to be called my reincarnation. She doesn't have half the spiritual power that I do."

"And yet she managed to break your spell over Inuyasha did she not?"

The voice came out of nowhere but Kikyo was not surprised. She did not even look up or move from her position on the statue.

"Naraku. I was expecting you quite some time ago. Have you come to gloat? Or is it perhaps the jewel shard you've come for?"

She did look up then to the wall where Naraku had appeared seemingly from nowhere. He sat against the wall, not draped in the baboon pelt in which he was most often seen, but in his guise to the world, that of the young Lord Kagawaki. He sat quite casually and unsmiling but at the mention of the jewel shard the left corner of his mouth twitched.

"Jewel shard? I don't believe I know what you are talking about Kikyo."

"Oh please." The tone of Kikyo's voice was hard but the look on her face was passive. The look of one who was having a pleasant conversation. "You have seen my power Naraku, do not insult my intelligence for I assure you, it is just as strong." When Naraku said nothing Kikyo smiled just slightly and continued. "To come across a jewel shard lying in the middle of a field only a mile away from this sanctuary, a shard not claimed by any demon or human, just lying there waiting for someone to take it. It is an extremely fortunate coincidence don't you think?"

"Very fortunate indeed." He just stared at her unblinking for several seconds.

Kikyo shook her head and made a sound that should have been laughter but had absolutely no humour in it. When she looked up again she still had the same passive look on her face but her eyes were shining. "You won't admit to leaving the shard where I would be sure to find it? Fine. But I think you would be quite curious to know what I did with it, why else would you be here?"

"Oh I know what you did with it Kikyo. I know everything."

Kikyo's brow furrowed once again at the demon that had caused her premature death. "You know? I see. So you've been spying on me again have you? Onigumo's heart still beats strongly within you I see." She laughed again. A shrill sound that sent gooseflesh up Naraku's not quite human but not quite demon arms. "Following me around like some lost puppy dog. You just can't seem to let me be. Very well. If you know everything then you also know what happened to the jewel fragment you 'didn't' leave me. It's gone. My obnoxious reincarnation got to it. It is now in the possession of your most bitter enemies Naraku. That must make you very angry; perhaps even nervous." The last was not a question.

Naraku's eyes narrowed maliciously but his voice remained steady. "I will admit that I had expected you to succeed with the jewel shard that you 'found'. But even using the powerful beast with it's jewel enhanced speed and strength at your disposal to do away with the monk and the demon slayer, you were still unable to bring Inuyasha under your control isn't that right?" It's was Naraku's turn to smile while Kikyo's eyes almost shut closed she was squinting with such hatred at the memory.

"So you did come here to gloat after all." There was no trace of control left in Kikyo's voice. The passive look on her face was gone. She practically snarled her frustration. "I was close…so close. I had him in my arms. Another few seconds and he would have been mine to destroy and the monk and slayer would have been slaughtered by my demon. Under my control, Inuyasha would have watched it happen with pleasure. But…" She was so close to losing control herself now that she could not continue.

"Kagome." Naraku said the name simply.

"That GIRL!" Kikyo practically shouted. "That damned girl showed up. My supposed reincarnation. She came and broke the spell I had on Inuyasha. Just like she did before. I don't understand it. She hasn't half the spiritual power that I do. How could some silly little human girl be able to break my spells?" Kikyo said this last with a voice of fury but also of despair. She would never admit it to the likes of Naraku, but she was tired. Since being resurrected several months ago, she had been filled with an insatiable need for revenge and believed, even though she knew the whole story now, that the only way for her to have peace would be to end Inuyasha's life. She could not rest, the hate filled her soul and made every step she took on this earth painful like walking on the burning coals of hell.

Naraku saw the look of despair on her face and chuckled quietly to himself. "Soon." He thought. "Just a little longer Kikyo and I will have you right where I want you."

Aloud he said, "It is strange isn't it? That a simple girl could have that much power. Enough to break your spell on Inuyasha and even to destroy my old body." He spoke this last in an undertone so Kikyo wouldn't hear the bitterness in his voice. Kagome was a nuisance all right. She had almost succeeded in killing him with a sacred arrow just a few months earlier. It had been close. Too damn close. But if his scheme worked, he would be able to put that worry behind him forever.

"Why does she have this power?" Kikyo asked herself more than anything. "I know she's supposed to be my reincarnation but she isn't me. My soul was retrieved from her the day that demented witch Urasue resurrected me. My power comes from the pure soul I possessed as a priestess. When I was brought back from the land of the dead, the girl should have been stripped of any powers."

"Ah but there's the catch." Naraku stood up and started pacing the creaking floor of the derelict temple. He was getting excited now. He always did at the thought of his brilliant schemes bringing destruction and chaos into the lives of his enemies. Everything was going according to plan. Kikyo was playing right into his hands. Now was the time to bring down the blow. "Quite a predicament actually. I'm surprised that someone as clever and powerful as you didn't realize it Kikyo."

Kikyo suddenly tensed as if ready to spring herself at Naraku. "Are you just going to insult me Naraku or are you going to finally tell me what the hell you are doing here? If it is to gloat at my failure then I submit that you have overstayed your welcome."

Naraku stopped his pacing and raised both hands in a calm down gesture. "Ease yourself Kikyo. I did not come here to mock you nor did I come looking for the jewel shard." He lowered his hands and grinned. "In fact, I came here to help you."

Naraku's smile sent shivers of revulsion down Kikyo's spine. "You, help me? How could an evil half-demon like you possibly help me?"

Naraku's grin widened. "Oh but I think I can help you a great deal Kikyo. You see, I have come across some information that I think will be very useful to you. And I'm quite willing to share this information with you, expecting nothing in return."

Kikyo's face showed her scepticism. "You are going to share invaluable information with me, without expecting anything in return? Somehow, I doubt your motives Naraku. There must be something in it for you."

"Kikyo I'm hurt." Naraku put a hand over the spot where a heart should have been. Then he simply shrugged and began pacing the floor again. "You are right of course. Proper use of the information I have acquired could finally mean the end of my most bitter enemies as you have called them. It would be quite a boon to me."

"This information you speak of. Where exactly did you get it?"

"From an old friend of yours actually. The wise but of course insane witch Urasue."

"Urasue? Heh, I can't believe she would tell you anything. All she wanted was to have my power under her control. She wouldn't just give you information for no reason."

"Oh I gave her a reason." Naraku chuckled cruelly under his breath. "You'll find that I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. She was more than willing to tell me what I wanted to know, after a while."

"I see." Kikyo wore a look of revulsion but no pity. "It matters not to me. What matters is the truth, if any, of your claims."

"I must say it hurts me to know that you can't trust me. Especially when the information I have could finally lead to the peace you so desperately pursue."

Kikyo leaned in closer in spite of herself. There was no way she could trust Naraku, but she could hear him out. Her burning hatred and desire for rest superseded her caution. "Very well Naraku. Tell your tale. If it is the truth, then perhaps I will consider letting you leave here alive."

Naraku did laugh then; an evil, merciless sound that caused several crows on the roof of the temple to fly off with fright. "Is that a threat Kikyo? If so an empty one. You cannot kill me. You haven't the power."

"My power…."

"Is not complete." Naraku finished the sentence noting the unsurprised look on Kikyo's face. "I see, so some part of you knew that as well. You may not be as blind as I was beginning to think. Have you also realized why your power is not what it was?"

"It is not because I was dead." Kikyo muttered. "The soul does not lose its powers just because the body dies. It will remain as strong as ever until finding a new body within which to reside. Then the soul sleeps; enriching but not interfering with the reincarnation's own soul and life."

"That is what is supposed to happen according to your priestess teachings yes." Naraku said now stopping in front of Kikyo where she still perched on Buddha's lap. "But if the reincarnated soul is only part of the new life, then extracting it should be an easy matter. The old soul and its powers should be able to leave the new body without harming it and therefore without resistance. However, that is not what happened the day you were resurrected is it Kikyo? When Urasue took your soul back from Kagome, she nearly died and her body tried to call back the soul."

"Yes." Kikyo was sitting up straight now and thinking hard. "Kagome would not let my soul fly free to me. If it had, she would have certainly died. Urasue knew this as well. I overheard her saying as much to the girl when she captured her. But that shouldn't be unless…"

"Unless your soul was not 'merged' with Kagome's new life but instead became it wholly. Kagome was born, not with your soul as a 'part' of her own soul and heart but with your soul alone residing in her body. Along of course with the…"

"Shikon Jewel!" Kikyo's eyes and mouth opened wide in sudden understanding. Without realizing it, she stood up from Buddha's lap and took one step towards Naraku. "Of course! I had the Shikon Jewel burned with my body when I died! When you killed me." Her face hardened once again.

"A triviality Kikyo. Every human dies eventually. A priestess such as yourself must know and accept that. The point is that the Shikon Jewel became attached to your…disgustingly pure soul (this remark provoked a thin smile from Kikyo) and for reasons even I do not understand, it prevented any merging when it was reincarnated into Kagome's body. Perhaps so the jewel itself could remain a whole and physical presence in the girl's body until it was released again soon after she came here."

"So when Urasue tried to call my soul back, Kagome's body needed it to survive but so did mine. So a compromise, I guess you could call it, was reached. Half of the soul returned to her and half remained with me. That is why she still has my spiritual powers! That is why my power is not complete and why I have to wander the earth collecting the souls of the recently dead to remain here. My fake body cannot survive without a complete soul whereas Kagome still lives. A living body can survive without a complete soul, she is proof of that." Kikyo smiled brightly at finally having the knowledge that eluded her for so long. As the full impact hit her though, her face dropped and she yelled, "That BITCH!"

Naraku couldn't help it. He almost jumped with glee. Kikyo did not notice. She didn't even see Naraku anymore. She felt fury now unlike any she had ever known. She clenched her fists so tightly that soon blood began to seep through her fingers where he nails dug into her palms. "That girl!" She thought angrily. "That pretentious little bitch! She's the reason. She stole my soul! Took my powers! And without them I cannot hope to have my revenge on Inuyasha and have my peace! SHE STOLE MY SOUL!"

"I want it back." Kikyo said aloud calmly enough but her hands were still clenched. Blood dripped to the dusty floor unnoticed by the infuriated priestess. The blood, Naraku, even the peaceful statue of Buddha, all was obliterated from her mind. All that remained was her loathing of Kagome and that one phrase. "I want it back." She said once again. "What that little girl has of my soul, I want it back. I wish to be whole once more." She looked up, at last remembering Naraku was still there standing not four feet away from her. "And you can help me, can't you? That's why you came here. To help me retrieve my lost soul."

"Yes Kikyo." Naraku practically cooed. "I will help you. After all, we can't let that little impostor keep your soul. It's rightfully yours and I have a plan that I think will end all of your problems."

"Then I can finally have my revenge on Inuyasha and have my peace." Kikyo said in a voice with an almost dream-like quality. For the moment at least, Kikyo was so tired in her body and in what was left of her soul, she found she was anxious to hear Naraku's plan. Whether it would work or not wasn't a worry. For now, it felt good to have someone else doing the work. She'd been so strong for the world for so long. And what had it got her? Nothing but death and sorrow. As far as she was concerned, the world could go to hell and back. All she wanted was her own final peace.

"Of course. Come Kikyo, sit. You look tired." Naraku said smiling, pointing back towards the statue lap of the smiling Buddha to which Kikyo followed. "Sit and I'll explain what I had in mind." And while he told Kikyo of his plan, he thought to himself, "It worked. She's blinded by her consuming hatred of this world and of the girl Kagome. She'll do whatever I say."

Naraku stopped talking momentarily and looked at Kikyo. "You do realize of course that we will be killing an innocent young girl should my plan succeed."

"Interesting Naraku." Kikyo looked up at him with an almost coy look on her face. "I wouldn't have though that you would care about the fate of a mere human. Especially that human."

"Oh not me. I was thinking more of how you would feel. Killing someone goes against the very nature of your role as a priestess."

"I care not for that any longer. If I had my complete powers, I would have killed her last time we met. Inuyasha would not have saved her. If Kagome must die for me to achieve peace, then she will die." The determined scowl on her face said it all.

As Naraku continued recounting his plan he found himself wishing that Kikyo was once again in possession of the whole Shikon Jewel. He had an idea that, in the possession of this Kikyo, it would indeed be shining with the malicious and intense beauty he so longed to see.


	2. Every Soul Chapter 2

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes Inuyasha! For the hundredth time I'm sure!"

"You definitely sense a jewel shard in this direction then?"

"Do we need to clean out those dog ears of yours? I said yes! Just keep going this way. I'm sure we're almost there!"

"Well there's no need to be sassy about it."

It had been one week since Inuyasha's last encounter with Kikyo and three days since Kikyo's fated meeting with Naraku. Their fiendish plans were already well under way but Inuyasha and his friends had absolutely no idea. They were a little wrapped up in other problems at the moment. Such as the jewel shard that Kagome had sensed earlier that morning of which they were now trying to pinpoint the location.

Kagome and Inuyasha had sprinted ahead of the group, Kagome riding piggyback with Inuyasha holding her steady. Being half demon he could run much faster than any of his friends, even the transformed Kirara, so he and Kagome had gone ahead so Kagome wouldn't lose track of the jewel shard and they had left Miroku, Shippo and Sango far behind. They were running through a wooded area about thirty miles west of Inuyasha and Kikyo's home village, the village where Kaede lived and which had been the site of Inuyasha and Kagome's greatest challenge since banding together to find the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel which Kagome had accidentally shattered. While Inuyasha sprinted towards the jewel fragment Kagome had sensed, she had time to ponder once again the amazing events of the last several days.

She still had trouble believing it. Kikyo had nearly killed her when she had come back early from an excursion home and seen Kikyo trying once again to kill Inuyasha. Kagome had managed once again to break through the spell that Kikyo was using to trap Inuyasha and Kikyo had tried to strangle Kagome to death to cease her interference. Inuyasha, being still undecided about which girl he wanted more (and in his defence, a little groggy still from Kikyo's power) was decidedly hesitant in saving Kagome's life. This had made her extremely angry and she had cast off back to her own time, determined never to see Inuyasha or step into that time period again. Inuyasha, now faced with losing Kagome from his life forever, had been forced to finally listen to his heart and had decided that while he still wanted to save Kikyo from her purgatory, he was in love with Kagome and really wanted to be with her always. All this had come out during a second confrontation with Kikyo during which she had managed to injure Inuyasha but was once again defeated. Kikyo had left beaten with the knowledge that her spells would no longer have an effect on the (finally) enlightened Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha had left together and after a heartfelt conversation in Kaede's hut where Kagome had tended Inuyasha's wounds and they had shared their first kiss (well, the first kiss with Kagome awake and aware anyway) they had left the village feeling much more free to show their feelings for one another. Well sort of.

"Kagome did you fall asleep back there? I've been running for a good ten minutes here and I'd like to know that I'm going in the right direction. Hello!" Inuyasha's impatient voice cut through the fog of Kagome's memories. She looked up to see where they were. They had exited the forest into a clearing where the sun shone so brightly it was blinding. Kagome had to squint for a moment to let her eyes adjust and when she did, she felt it.

"Inuyasha STOP!"

Inuyasha, startled, stopped so suddenly that Kagome was thrown backwards to land on the ground a few feet behind him. Rubbing her sore bottom and cursing her own lack of concentration, Kagome gingerly stood up and gave Inuyasha a sour look. "Way to hold on there Inuyasha. I may never sit down again."

Inuyasha had gone to help her up and once she was on her feet he said in a stern but amused voice, "Well if you had been paying attention, I wouldn't have had to stop so suddenly now would I?"

"You need air brakes buddy."

"Huh? Air brakes? What the heck…"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Are you all right?" Miroku's voice came from several yards behind them. A few seconds later, they appeared. Miroku, Sango and Shippo, all riding a rather large Kirara over the last of the tree tops. As they reached the spot where Inuyasha and Kagome stood, Kirara came in for a smooth landing and her passengers jumped off and ran towards their other friends. The cute and young fox demon Shippo dashed over to Kagome and leapt up into her arms. She had become a sort of surrogate mother to him since he lost his own parents and joined the group and since her last threat to leave the feudal era forever, he had been particularly clingy. Kagome barely noticed however, she was still trying to find the jewel shard she had sensed. She could feel its presence but couldn't see it, even though she turned in several circles looking all around the clearing.

Miroku and Sango walked over to where Inuyasha stood impatiently watching Kagome. "Kagome, do you see it yet?"

"No Inuyasha I don't see it yet." She said snidely back. She was looking really hard and it was driving her crazy being able to feel it but not see it. Shippo had his face screwed up in concentration too as he looked (although he didn't have the sight that Kagome possessed) for any sign of a jewel fragment.

"Well hurry up will ya? It's not like I don't have better things to be doing." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back to Kagome who shot him an angry look, huffed her own indignation and went back to searching.

Miroku and Sango watched this exchange with the usual expressions. Sango looked unimpressed and Miroku looked like he was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Is it me Miroku or are they fighting even more than they used to?" Sango asked shaking her head as Inuyasha yelled at Kagome once more to hurry up and she yelled back at him to stuff it where the sun don't shine.

"Of course they are." Miroku said with a barely concealed grin on his face. "Inuyasha and Kagome have always fought. However, before everything that happened with Kikyo, they always fought in order to hide their true feelings from each other and us (although they were never very good at doing it). Now, despite the fact that they don't have to hide it anymore, they fight even more and for no reason because they're so used to it, they haven't figured out how to have a relationship without it. It's their personalities. Especially Inuyasha's."

"That makes absolutely no sense you realize that."

"I never claimed it would make sense Sango, it's just the way it is." It was Miroku's turn to shake his head as he saw Inuyasha stalking over to Kagome no doubt intending to give her a hard time for the stuff it remark. He ran over to Inuyasha and jumped in his path before he could reach Kagome. Miroku just shook his head at Inuyasha who scowled but turned and quickly leapt to the other side of the clearing. Miroku sighed and said, "Kagome is there anything we can do to help you look?"

"Thanks Miroku but I don't think so." She sighed loudly her frustration. "It's kinda frustrating though. I can feel the shard. I know it's here. But I can't see a darn thing. We should be right on top…." Before the last word left her lips, she felt a rumble in the ground below her. She stopped speaking and stood perfectly still. "Shippo did you feel that?"

"Feel what Kagome?" Shippo asked looking puzzled. He jumped down out of Kagome's arms and landed on the ground beside her just in time to feel another rumble in the ground, this one stronger than the last. "Huh? Kagome what was that?"

"I don't know Shippo but I don't think I like it. Hey Inuyasha…"

"What?" Inuyasha said grumpily, not turning around. "Have you finally found the shard?"

"Not exactly. Could you come here a moment please?"

Inuyasha had just enough time to turn around and register both the suddenly loud rumbling noise and the look of shock on Kagome's face when the earth opened up and swallowed her and Shippo whole.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared and leapt towards the now gaping hole in the earth.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku were knocked off their feet by the sudden upsurge of earth. It took just a few seconds for the movement of the earth to stop and when it did, they regained their feet and also ran towards the hole. They were too late however. Inuyasha had withdrawn the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it had immediately turned into the huge and intimidating blade worthy of Inuyasha's father's legacy. Before Sango could yell again, Inuyasha was halfway down the crater, yelling for Kagome and Shippo.

Sango and Miroku stopped at the edge of the crater and cautiously looked down into it. The hole was huge! It ran so deep that they could not see the bottom. There were jagged chunks of rock that had not seen the sun for centuries sticking out from the sides of the gigantic crater and they could see Inuyasha, still yelling, jumping from rock to rock going deeper and deeper into the ground. Sango yelled for him to wait one more time but as they watched, Inuyasha's yells slowly faded and then they could see him no more.

"Oh my God." Sango said quietly enough but her face betrayed her calm voice. Her eyes were wide open and her hand was partially covering her mouth. "Oh my God, Miroku what just happened? They were just standing in the middle of the clearing and then out of nowhere this huge crater appears and they're gone! It happened so quickly and.." she looked around her. "This hole doesn't span the length of the clearing. I can't believe an earthquake did something this precise."

"I don't believe it did Sango." Miroku said with an intense look on concentration on his face. "I don't think that anything natural could have created this hole."

Sango saw the look on Miroku's face and didn't like it. "Then what did cause it?"

Miroku looked away from the hole finally with a look of extreme concern on his face. "I think, Sango, that provided and Kagome and Shippo survived the fall, they're about to find the jewel shard she had been sensing."

"Oh Miroku we have to help them! Kirara!" Sango called behind her to her loyal and unique cat who had retransformed back into a small, adorable kitten once relieved of her passengers but who immediately changed back into the ferocious, larger than a mountain lion kitty and ran to her mistress' side. The bond between Sango and Kirara was so strong that Sango had to only say Kirara's name and look at her and the amazing cat knew what had to be done. She ran her head underneath Sango, lifting Sango up and flipping her over onto her back. Kirara then flew up several feet about the crater and after circling it a few times to get a proper layout, she practically dive-bombed headfirst into the mouth of the hole with Sango hanging on tightly. Sango yelled to Miroku just before they descended out of sight. "Miroku! You wait here for us! Kagome and Shippo might be hurt! Keep watch for us coming back."

"I'll not fail Sango. Just find Kagome and Shippo safely. Oh and if you have time, you might as well bring back that hard-headed Inuyasha too!" Miroku called out in his best light-hearted voice and as he watched, feeling rather helpless, Sango and Kirara followed Inuyasha's path down into the mouth of the crater that was beginning to look, to Miroku, like the gateway to hell. As it was, the image was bothering him so much that all his attention was directed towards the crater, looking for any sign whatsoever that his friends would be returning, not only alive, but also unharmed. If he hadn't been so absorbed in his concern he would have noticed the two figures whispering and pointing at him while sitting in a tree not 50 yards away. By the time he did notice, the bloodshed and death were already well underway.

After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha had finally reached what appeared to be the bottom of the crater. It was pitch-black dark but being not only half-demon, but half dog-demon he had the rather useful ability to see decently in the dark. He looked all around him trying to get a feel for his surroundings. There were ragged pieces of rock and out-croppings of dirt everywhere. There were cracks in the ground where the earth had not settled completely. He looked above him and could see the faintest glimmer of light from the mouth of the fissure. He wasn't the best with numbers but if he had to guess, he would put his depth at more than 300 feet. He returned his gaze to his level; desperately trying to see anything, hear any sign of Kagome and Shippo. His only comfort at the moment was that he hadn't found their broken bodies on the floor of this fissure when he had landed. But the fact that he couldn't see or hear them now worried him greatly. Not only for the obvious danger from the fall, but because he knew that wherever they were now, it was highly likely that they weren't alone. He could smell demon all over the place. And it was a particularly rancid stench too. The smell of a something long forgotten which should have stayed that way. Inuyasha had to cover his nose, the smell was so strong it was making his eyes water. And he needed his eyes as clear as possible at the moment. After a few minutes, Inuyasha was able to adjust his breathing so that it was shallower and the smell wasn't bothering him so much. He looked around him once again and this time was able to pick up what looked like a network of tunnels, some small, some much larger and all nearly impossible to pick out in the dark. Inuyasha strained his eyes, trying to make out how many there were. It looked like far too many for comfort. All at once he thought he knew just which demon he was smelling down here.

"Oh Lord no. KAGOME!" He called out to whichever tunnel might be hiding her. There was no response save for the continuing echo of his increasingly frantic voice and a bit of crumbling dirt that was dislodged from the impact of the sound waves.

"Inuyasha!" A voice from somewhere above him!

"Huh? Kagome is that you? Where are you?" He squinted his eyes again trying to see anything above him. He had a glimpse of something large briefly blocking out the pinpoint of light above him and then he heard a soft 'flump' sound beside him. He didn't have to see to know who it was. His sniffer was never wrong. His voice showed his disappointment. "So you decided to join the party down here eh Sango? Where's the monk? Didn't feel like getting his holier than thou hands dirty did he?"

Inuyasha's voice was one of deep sarcasm but it didn't fool Sango. She knew he was just feigning contempt to hide the intense worry she knew he must have been feeling. "I told Miroku to stay up top and keep watch for when we come back in case Kagome and Shippo are injured and we need help getting them out." She used the sound of Inuyasha's voice to approximate the direction he was in and began making her way gingerly towards him.

"Kagome is fine!" Inuyasha shot back angrily. "They're both gonna be fine. I…"

"I take it you haven't found them yet huh?" Her voice was one of worry and relief. "I know how you feel Inuyasha I really do. We'll find them." Sango tried to sound comforting while she picked her way over the uneven terrain. She could feel Kirara beside her having no trouble whatsoever. Her cat eyes were even more effective in the dark than Inuyasha's. "Have you been able to see anything useful down here?" She was reaching out with her hands in the dark so she wouldn't walk into anything and knew she had found Inuyasha when she heard his grunt of pain.

"Ouch! Sango that was my eye!"

"Sorry Inuyasha but it's not like I can see much of anything down here." Sango was glad it was dark so Inuyasha couldn't see what a hard time she was having keeping a straight face.

"Here." She felt Inuyasha hand grab hers and bring her roughly up beside him. "Can you see anything at all Sango?"

"Not really." Sango squinted her eyes and tried to pick out anything, even the walls of the cavern they were in. Nothing.

"What about Kirara?" A low growl answered this and Inuyasha felt Kirara brush up against him. Inuyasha reached out and stroked her head. "I bet you can see just fine down here eh Kirara? Can you see anything of Kagome or Shippo? Anything at all?" There was silence for a few seconds then another low growl from Kirara and Inuyasha felt her moving off. He grabbed hold of her fur and moved along with her, dragging Sango along with him. A few seconds later Kirara stopped and with her teeth, grabbed Inuyasha's robe and pulled him to the ground. Inuyasha could barely make out an object on the cavern floor. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands trying to get the feel for what it was. Soft fabric, bunched in the middle.

"It's Shippo's bow." Inuyasha said, his voice failing to hide how sick he now felt. "The one from his hair. It must have fallen out when…" He looked up, unable to continue and was barely able to see that the bow was at the entrance of one of the larger tunnels. He let out a deep exhale, not even realizing he was holding his breath, realizing that Shippo must have purposely dropped this when they were taken into the tunnel. It was a likely, not to mention comforting thought. "Come on." He said, now with a steadier voice. "They must have come this way. He patted Kirara and said, "Lead the way."

"How could they have gotten down here so fast? It hasn't been that long since they disappeared!" Sango asked still clutching Inuyasha's hand.

"I don't think they went anywhere themselves. Can't you sense it? They're not alone Sango. Let's go."

The three friends walked precariously through the tunnel. It grew noticeably smaller and the ground took a definite slope downward as they continued for what seemed like to Inuyasha at least 15 minutes.

"Ugh God what is that smell?" Sango finally broke the seemingly impenetrable silence with a coughing fit. "It's totally foul!"

"It's the demon." Inuyasha said simply. "It's been down here for hundreds of years not seeing the surface. That's a long time without fresh air."

"At this rate the air is going to become toxic soon." The last two words were muffled and Inuyasha knew that she had put her poison mask on.

"Kagome." Inuyasha thought to himself, the beating of his already frantic heart now doubling. Was she lying somewhere down here dead of suffocation? Had the demon found them and killed them? He knew these were questions that would not help his state of mind at all but he couldn't help it. Here in the infinite darkness that was the cavern, his other senses were overwhelmed with nothingness so his imagination was on overload. He kept visualizing Kagome lying at the bottom of the tunnel, not breathing or perhaps (and this was somehow even worse) trying desperately to breathe, her face slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen, Shippo lying beside her, already dead because he was still so young. "Stop it!" He said in a loud whisper suddenly, more to his overactive mind than anything else.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Sango's muffled voice to his left.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But…"

"I said I'm fine! No more talking Sango. If that demon hears us we'll have no chance to save Kagome and Shippo."

Sango wanted to ask Inuyasha which demon he thought it was but she knew he was right. The strangely smooth sides of the tunnel they were in acted like a loudspeaker. Every sound they made, be it voice or accidentally kicking a rock was amplified to an uncomfortable level. She would ask him about the demon later. If there was a later.

Inuyasha was just starting to get 'really' impatient when suddenly he felt Kirara stop. With his hand on her hide he could feel her hair stand on end and he could hear a low, menacing growl. He still couldn't pick up Kagome's or Shippo's scent but the demon scent was making it hard and he was behind Kirara who, in her king size, was taking up a lot of the tunnel. She could smell something he couldn't. He didn't need to ask to know that it meant they were nearing the end of the tunnel. He squeezed Sango's hand and brought her in front of him and put her hands on Kirara, indicating that she should stay here with Kirara until he was done. He could barely make out Sango shaking her head vehemently but he grabbed her head in his hands and stared her straight in the eyes. She stared back just as defiantly but after a few minutes of mental arguing she finally gave in. She turned resignedly to Kirara and grabbed onto her like Inuyasha had instructed. Inuyasha nodded and drew out the Tetsusaiga. As always, with the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands, he felt a lot more confident and was successfully able to chase away the disturbing images of Kagome lying dead or dying somewhere ahead. He turned once to give Kirara a pat on the head and then headed off down the last few feet of the tunnel.


	3. Every Soul Chapter 3

Miroku sat by the edge of the giant chasm in the ground for what seemed like forever. He'd prayed and sent his most powerful blessings of safety to his friends down below but no matter how intently he watched or how he willed it, he did not see any sign of Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo or Kirara coming back from the impenetrable darkness. He sighed and sat back from the edge rubbing his back, now sore from leaning over the lip of the hole. He was beginning to regret letting Sango go by herself. Had she found Inuyasha? Had Inuyasha found Kagome and Shippo? Were they all right? All questions to which he had no answers. And the longer he sat here the longer he would go without those answers. He knew however, that to try to go down there by himself was foolhardy. He couldn't see in that dark and without Inuyasha's strength or Kirara's cat eyes, he would probably be a big smudge on the ground within minutes and therefore of even less help to his friends. He knew he was doing more good keeping watch, being ready when they came back with Kagome and Shippo, but that fact didn't make him feel much better.

He was worried for Kagome and Shippo and not just because they must have fallen a long way, he knew there was a demon down there somewhere. He could sense its aura, even from way up where he was. He knew what that aura belonged to as well. When he was young and his father was still alive, he had told Miroku of a demon so powerful and so utterly foul that it was sealed away hundreds of years ago by a powerful demon slayer. "Probably an ancestor of Sango's family." He said quietly to himself without noticing. The demon was called Nanoransu. It had the shape of a snake but was impossibly large; over 200 hundred feet long from head to tail. Its eyes glowed red with the fires of hell and its fangs dripped a lethal poison. The fumes were fatal to whomever breathed it for too long and if the poison itself should actually hit one, they would melt away almost instantly. It had a deadly intelligence and wicked nature and liked to play with its victims before eating them. It liked to tease them mentally, bringing them to the point of ultimate terror before swallowing them whole and relishing their screams as they were digested alive within its sweltering guts.

So terrible was this demon's power that, despite the fact that the demon slayer was considered one of the most powerful of his time, he could not slay Nanoransu. Instead, he lured it into a deep chasm during a volcanic eruption at the base of Mount Fuji and there it was trapped. Covered in molten lava and rock, it fell asleep and for all these years had been peacefully sleeping trapped under the earth, no longer a danger.

"Until now." Miroku said out loud looking into the pit once more. He jumped back in sheepish surprise at the sound of his own voice. Just recalling the legend of Nanoransu gave him gooseflesh. Of course now it was no longer a legend. Of that he was sure. Nanoransu was real and if not already, soon his friends would be fighting it, trying to save the lives of Kagome and Shippo, if they weren't already dead.

"No I mustn't think like that." Miroku admonished himself. "Inuyasha has never failed before. I know he and Sango can save them and bring them back alive. I know they can." With that he took his position at the lip of the fissure and once again stared into the black depths. Looking for anything, any sign of his friends.

"Are you sure about this my master? Do you think it wise to use another jewel shard in yet another caper for Kikyo's sake? She's already lost one shard to dog-boy and his friends. And Nanoransu is going to be a handful. Are you sure you can get your shard back from him?"

Kagura was getting bored. She had been sitting with Naraku (once again concealed in his baboon pelt) in a tree not 50 yards from where the monk was sitting waiting for his friends. She had been there keeping watch for the brats since the day after Naraku's meeting with the undead priestess. She had watched Naraku imbed the jewel shard into Nanoransu (luckily its enchanted sleep had not been broken or even they might have not made it out alive) and then they had retired to this tree. There they had sat; waiting for the brats to take the bait, which they had. Kikyo's spell of power and control had obviously awakened Nanoransu successfully and with the jewel shard in his body he was no longer trapped but free to roam and collect prey. Nanoransu knew of course not to harm Kagome, Kikyo's spell would make sure of that. They would need Kagome alive. For now anyway. The rest of them however, they would be disposed of, and quite slowly and painfully if the legends she had heard about Nanoransu's cruelty were true. She cared not either way. She had been created to serve Naraku and serve him she would; no matter how much she hated it. He held her beating heart, literally, in the palm of his hand. He could kill her with nothing more than a word. So for Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo or any of the other characters in this fiendish plot of her master's, she cared nothing. Her only concern was her life and freedom. Well no, there was one other concern.

"Naraku, what about Kanna?"

Kanna was Kagura's elder sister, also created from Naraku. She was made in the eternal form of a young girl with white hair and creepy emotionless eyes. Her weapon was a mirror she constantly carried which could not only show her master what anyone was doing at almost any given time, but its primary usefulness lay in the stealing of human souls. And for this plan of course, that ability would be of paramount importance. Kanna was currently down in the depths with Nanoransu waiting for the right time to steal away Kagome's soul.

"What about Kanna?" Naraku finally said from the branch of the willow they were both perched in.

"Will she be safe? Are you sure Nanoransu won't hurt her?"

"Why Kagura. Concern for your elder sister?" Naraku said in a teasing voice but did not look at his incarnation. His gaze remained fixed on the monk by the crater.

Kagura frowned bitterly at the demon, nay; half-demon that had created her and forced her to become his slave. "Of course I'm concerned. Nanoransu is the most dangerous and vile demon in a thousand years. If Kanna should perish, then this plan of yours would come to quite an abrupt end wouldn't it?"

"Kanna is quite safe." Naraku answered back with that same taunting voice. "Nanoransu will not harm her or the girl Kagome; thanks to the intricacies of Kikyo's spell."

"Are you sure you can trust Kikyo to discharge her end of the bargain? For all we know, she's woken up Nanoransu to kill not only Inuyasha but us as well."

"Kikyo will do as she is told." Naraku said simply. "Her hatred is such that rational or pure thought is no longer possible. Her past failures and the burning pain of existing in this world have effectively blinded her to anything but the desire of revenge. And as far as she is concerned, I am the only one who can fulfill that desire. Even now she sits alone in her run-down little temple meditating and using all her powers to awaken and control the demon from the depths. She wants her soul back and will do anything to achieve that end. We have nothing to worry about from Kikyo."

"Why not level with me Naraku." Kagura said leaning in closer to him. "We have some time while the useless monk keeps watch. So tell me the truth. You aren't planning to return Kikyo's soul to her at all are you?"

Naraku did look at her then. Beneath the hood his eyes glowed like cinders. It was all the answer Kagura needed. "That's what I thought. What are you going to do with it then?" No answer. "That's okay." Kagura said back in the same teasing voice Naraku had used on her. "I bet I can figure it out. I am 'of' you after all. You're ultimate goal is to regain the Shikon Jewel in its whole form. You can't do that until you reclaim the shards that dog-boy and his friends have. And you aren't entirely sure you can reclaim them are you?" She did not wait for an answer this time. "Inuyasha and that girl are turning out to be more of a menace than you thought aren't they? Especially the girl since she almost destroyed you with a sacred arrow a few months ago." Kagura could feel Naraku's burning eyes on her but she was feeling rebellious. She continued, "If you can get Kagome's soul and destroy it, then you'll no longer be in danger from her or Kikyo. Kagome will be gone and Kikyo will be never be whole and therefore never pure again. You will be out of danger." She looked triumphantly straight at Naraku and instantly wished she had kept her big mouth shut. Naraku sat quite still, without the smallest trace of emotion on his face, but Kagura's beating heart had appeared in the palm of his hand. Before she could protest, he gave it a wrenching squeeze. Kagura immediately doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

Naraku spoke with a tone of one who is talking to an impertinent child. "You forget yourself Kagura. I did not ask for your opinion. Besides, you are not entirely correct. Neither Kikyo nor Kagome is a true threat to me either with part of a soul or the complete thing. No one can defeat me." As he finished, he abruptly let go of Kagura's heart and it disappeared from his hand. Kagura was able to sit up straight as the pain gradually diminished. She looked defiantly at her master.

"Then why…"

"That is none of your concern Kagura." Naraku said sharply this time and Kagura immediately shut her mouth. "The only thing you need to worry about is making sure that anyone from Inuyasha's party, including the monk, never leave this clearing alive. We don't need any interference after we've collected the girl's soul. Can you handle that or do you need more incentive to do as you're bid?"

"NO!" Kagura almost yelled. "I will do as you have bid my….master." She spat the last word out with obvious contempt but Naraku only smiled.

"Very well. Then I leave you to deal with the monk and whoever makes it back from the depths, although I think that very unlikely. I go now to the lair where Kanna waits for Nanoransu to return with his prey." Naraku laughed maliciously and disappeared.

Kagura shook her head and sighed heavily. God how she wished she could be free from that bastard! She turned to face the monk, still absorbed in his useless guard duty. It was all right. She would take her frustration out on him. Just a little longer. She smiled coldly and waited.

Kagome did not know how long she fell, only that she did not remember coming to a stop. She was at first sure that she was dead. The ethereal light that came slightly through her closed eyelids gave her a very surreal feeling. She was for a second convinced that she would open her eyes and find herself at the gates of heaven. She only realized that she was still alive when she felt the pain. Her back was a concerto of aches and her head felt as if it would split in two. This was proof enough that she was still alive. She made to open her eyes but pain exploded behind them when she tried. It was the same with her body. Every twitch of muscle sent pain blasting through her back. She felt a thrill of terror as she thought that perhaps she had broken her spine but the pain in her legs and the fact that she could plainly feel her toes as she frantically wiggled them brought wonderful relief washing over her. She wasn't paralysed. But it did seem that she was hurt pretty badly. Dizziness washed over her and she desperately fought back the darkness that threatened to overtake her. She knew she had to stay awake, to open her eyes and try to move. She had no idea where she was but she knew that her physical injuries were the least of her problems. Even through the cacophony of pain she could sense that the jewel shard was extremely close and she could also feel that it was imbedded within a very large, and very evil aura. There was a demon down here with her. And, she involuntarily gasped as the memory came back; Shippo had fallen down the hole too! Was he lying down here hurt or perhaps worse?

Kagome's voice was edging on panic as she called, "Shippo! Shippo are you okay? Answer me please!"

"Kurfme? Em her! Gerrof meh!" Came the muffled reply.

Kagome was at once relieved that Shippo was alive but worried that his voice was so stifled; she could not tell where the voice was coming from. Could it be possible that Shippo was trapped under some rock and rubble from the earthquake?

Ignoring the pain, Kagome forced her eyes open. Everything was a blur but she could make out the slightly smooth rock walls of a huge cavern that seemed to pulse with its own light. She could see the blurry outline of several tunnels puncturing the walls at uneven intervals. She looked up and could see nothing but more rock which told her that she was not at the bottom of the pit anymore. She and Shippo had been moved. Kagome opened her eyes further still and strained to clear them. The light that seemed to come from the rock walls themselves had a misty quality to it but whether that was because of her eyes or just the way it was wasn't important. Right now she had to find Shippo. Slowly, she moved her right arm and then her left. There was pain but it was bearable. She propped herself up on her elbows, gasping at the pain in her back. It felt like she had pulled every possible muscle in her body and broken a few bones to boot. Gritting her teeth, she gradually rolled over so that she was leaning on her right side. She called out again.

"Shippo! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
"Em her! Uner u! Moof!"

"Shippo?" Kagome heard his voice from behind her now and rolled over on her back again. She strained to hear anything from her little friend but heard no more. She was about to try calling to him again when she felt something moving against her legs. She stifled a scream and looked with her unfocused eyes, down at her legs. They were covered in dirt and she could see, very faintly, something that looked a lot like a bottlebrush sticking out from under her legs and the dirt.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she recognized Shippo's tail. She moved her legs as fast as she dared and Shippo appeared at last, coughing and spluttering but otherwise looking none the worse for wear. He took a deep breath, coughed and began to brush himself off.

"Oh wow. What the heck happened to us? One minute we're standing innocently looking for a jewel shard, the next we're falling down an enormous hole and I almost end up as pancake. Actually, that's a good point. Why aren't we pancake Kagome? Kagome!"

Shippo had looked up at Kagome lying on the floor next to him and his little heart skipped a beat. She looked horrible! Whatever had happened, she had definitely gotten the worst of it.

"Oh Kagome! You're hurt really bad aren't you?" He asked skipping over beside her head.

"I'm fine Shippo." Kagome lied as best she could. Shippo looked ready to cry as he looked at her and that scared her. She had no idea what she currently looked like but if Shippo's face was any indication, she must look like hell. She propped herself up again on her elbows, ignoring the agony in her back, determined to show Shippo and herself that she was really okay. Her back would not give her that satisfaction however and she was forced to lie down once again as another wave of dizziness struck her.

"I can't let Shippo see how bad this is." She thought to herself. "He's got to think I'm okay or he'll never leave and I can feel the jewel shard coming closer."

Trying to feign the attitude of one who was having a casual conversation, Kagome looked at Shippo and said, "Shippo, your bow. Where is it?"

Shippo felt the top of his head and noticed it was gone. "I don't know. It must have fallen off somewhere." He looked around but could not see it. "It's not here. Maybe it came off when we fell down the hole. How did we get here anyway?" He said finally taking notice of the large room they were in. "The last thing I remember is the ground giving way and then I woke up under your legs and all that dirt. How did we get from there to here?"

Kagome did not answer. She did not want to scare Shippo any more than necessary. The important thing now was for him to get out and get help. "Shippo you have to get out of here. You have to go find Inuyasha and the others."

"No way Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "I'm not leaving you here like this. You're really hurt and you need help!"

"Shippo please don't argue with me. You're quick and you can find them the…." She was cut off by a sudden coughing fit as a foul scent assailed her. She hadn't been able to smell anything other than musty air before but now her nose felt as though it was being raped. "Oh Lord what is that smell!"

Shippo had covered his mouth as well and was trying not to cough. "I don't know but I can smell it too. Where did it come from? Oh man. That's (cough cough) awful. I can barely breathe. It smells like something that hasn't seen fresh air for years."

"More like centuries." The thought came unbidden but it did not surprise Kagome. Terror clawed at her again as she realized what that smell meant. It must be coming from the demon and it was getting stronger with each passing second. That must mean that the demon was getting even closer to them. Kagome did not know the legend of the horror down here but she knew enough about poisons (Kaede had been a good teacher) to know that if they stayed here much longer, they would likely suffocate before the demon even reached them.

"Shippo you have to get out of here. Find Inuyasha."

This time Shippo did not argue, the smell was so bad it was all he could do to keep drawing breath. "But which way do I go?" He was looking around frantically at all the tunnels.

Kagome strained her neck to look. There were so many! "It doesn't matter Shippo, just get the heck out of here! Now!"

Shippo swivelled his head around trying to decide which tunnel would lead him back to the opening through which they had fallen. His eyes settled on the largest of the tunnels and he sprinted for it.

Kagome saw him head for the tunnel nearest to them and her heart suddenly gave a jolt. The jewel shard! From that direction?

"No." She gasped. "Shippo no! Not that one!"

It was too late. Shippo had reached the mouth of the tunnel and disappeared inside. Kagome sat up, tears now streaming down her face from the pain in her back and head and dizziness threatening to overtake her once again. She had just managed to get to her knees when an ear splitting scream came from the tunnel Shippo had gone down. Kagome froze, unwilling to believe it but not being able to ignore it as the scream echoed ceaselessly throughout the cavern. She could not move, she simply sat on her knees, the pain temporarily drowned out with Shippo's screams.

"SHIPPO!"


	4. Every Soul Chapter 4

Inuyasha had crept cautiously down the tunnel for about five or ten minutes after leaving Sango and Kirara behind when he heard a glass-shattering shriek followed by utter silence and then a heart-wrenching yell of "SHIPPO!" He froze, his mouth open wide in shock and an intense wave of relief sweeping over him. That was Kagome's voice! Kagome was alive!

It took every bit of restraint in him not to bellow her name and run to her full tilt with his sword waving recklessly. But he had to remind himself that the situation was still very dangerous. That had obviously been Shippo's scream. If the demon of the depths had found them then Inuyasha knew he could not just go running in there, flailing around like an idiot, "Like I usually do." He said to himself ruefully. He knew this situation would be different. This demon was unlike most others he had encountered; it was extremely powerful and insidiously intelligent. He had to move quietly, no matter how much that scream had inflamed his anger and worry for Kagome and Shippo. A sneak attack would be his best and perhaps, only chance.

He had heard the legend of the demon of the depths called Nanoransu from Kikyo several years ago. The knowledge of the beast was passed down through her priestess line in case the demon should ever awaken. As Inuyasha moved slowly down the corridor, he found himself wishing that Kikyo were there. The Kikyo he knew, despite their last confrontation and her hatred towards him and Kagome would help if she were here. He knew she would never tolerate this horrible monster loose on the world. With her spiritual powers, she would be able to seal the demon once again.

He was so firm in this belief that he turned around, half expecting that Kikyo was there, having gotten wind (as she seemed to of most things nowadays) of the demon's resurrection and intending to stop it. When he did look behind him, his breath stopped in his chest. There was a barely discernable figure of a woman walking slowly towards him!

"Kikyo?" He said faintly, squinting his eyes to see more clearly.

"Inuyasha?" A familiar, muffled voice came from the figure. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha almost dropped his sword as it hit him who it was. The feeling of surreal destiny was swept away and replaced by disappointment and, not to mention, a feeling of total stupidity.

"Inuyasha?" Sango, still wearing her poison mask, said again as she slowly walked towards Inuyasha. She had heard Shippo's scream and Kagome and had decided that no matter what Inuyasha said, she was not going to leave her friends to fight alone.

"Oh it's you." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Sango asked, her eyebrows raised, looking puzzled.

"No one. I thought I told you to stay with Kirara?"

"Well for one, I am with Kirara." With that, Inuyasha could hear a low growl and the dim outline of Kirara came into view. "Two, I heard that scream too and there's no way I'm letting you cope with this alone." She saw Inuyasha start to protest but she cut him off. "Are you going to stand here and argue with me or are we going to help Kagome and Shippo. Time is running out!"

Inuyasha didn't look impressed but he relented. Sango was right after all. The most important thing was saving Kagome and Shippo. So why had he been wasting time thinking about Kikyo? He pushed the thought aside and whispered to Sango. "Alright Sango you win. But I know this demon better than you so stay behind me or stick to Kirara when you get the chance and for God's sake be quiet!"

The three friends continued quietly down the corridor, listening for any sound from Kagome or Shippo. Since Kagome's last yell however they had heard nothing, despite travelling for several more minutes. Sango was starting to feel panic licking at her insides. Had the yell they had heard from Kagome been her last? She was just about to risk asking Inuyasha if he was able to discern Kagome's scent from the demon's poison vapours when Inuyasha stopped and turned back to her.

"Sango, quickly, can you see anything?"

"Inuyasha I don't understand…." But all of a sudden she did. It had happened so gradually that she hadn't noticed but she realized, taking a moment to look around, that she could indeed see. The smooth walls of the tunnel they were in came into blurry focus; the light reflecting off them was white, misty and dim. More a glow than anything. She could see the outline of Inuyasha in front of her although his features were still distorted and dark.

"Yes I can see. Not very well, it's like the light source is being filtered through the tunnel."

"I know. I think I know where or what it's coming from too." Inuyasha replied in a flat voice. Sango shivered. She had travelled with Inuyasha long enough to know what that tone meant. His voice took on that emotionless quality whenever he knew he was walking into a trap.

"Inuyasha…"

"Use that slayer training and intuition you pride yourself on Sango. There's only one being we know who can shed that kind of light. You know it too."

She did.

Inuyasha turned away from her and started down the tunnel once again. Sango went after, followed by Kirara who was now faintly growling. She knew it as well. They were walking into a trap and the best thing was, there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Kagome remained on her knees, several minutes after hearing Shippo scream. She wanted to move, she wanted to run to him and save him from the demon she knew was there, but her body felt glued to the ground. The only mercy was that the shock of what had just happened had driven the pain of her battered body away. She felt nothing but numb horror. She no longer noticed the gut wrenching fumes that were slowly poisoning her either. The shock had caused her breathing to all but cease. It probably saved her life.

"Shippo no." Kagome could feel tears running down her face. She knew the demon was going to come for her next; she knew she had to get herself together and get out but the hot, boiling grief held her captive. She didn't even hear the soft footsteps coming up behind her. It wasn't until Kanna moved her soul-stealing mirror into position and started chanting that Kagome noticed that anyone else was there, and had it not been for the intuition she had thanks to her spiritual powers, it would have been too late.

Kagome felt the huge surge of energy building up behind her and instinctively threw herself to the right. She felt the barrage of energy graze her leg as she rolled across the uneven terrain and came to a stop on her back, the pain from her injuries returning; fresh and biting, blinding her again.

She lay still for a few seconds, her eyes slowly clearing, her neck craned, trying to see what had attacked her. It couldn't have been the demon, it was still down the tunnel somewhere and this aura she sensed now was nowhere near as large. It did not feel entirely evil either. She could sense its malicious intent, but it did not seem to be an evil entity unto itself. More like…a shell.

"Kanna." Kagome said slowly as the small, childlike figure came into focus.

Kanna stood not five feet away from where Kagome lay. Dressed in a white gown, with a single white flower in her equally white hair, she gave off her own ghostly light.

"So that's why I can see in here." Kagome thought to herself as she struggled to move. "Kanna has been here the whole time. I should have known. She's the only being we've encountered who gives off her own glow. But why…" Kagome managed to sit upright and she looked at Kanna who had not moved from her original position.

"Kanna. Why? What are you doing here?"

Kanna did not answer; instead she raised her mirror again towards Kagome and began chanting. Kagome had barely enough time to throw herself out of the way before the mirror's energy reached its peak. She rolled several times and came to a stop, now panting heavily. Her body wouldn't be able to take much more of this. And that foul stench was making it hard to breathe again.

"Inuyasha where are you?"

Inuyasha and Sango walked ever downwards in the tunnel. Inuyasha was starting to have a hard time breathing; the poisonous reek was getting worse the farther down they went. His sensitive dog nose was having a hard time but he kept his thoughts trained on Kagome. She was the most important thing. He had to save her. "I didn't do all that soul searching for nothing." He thought to himself grimly. "I will not lose her now that we have a chance to be together. I will NOT!"

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed it. Luckily, his super-sensitive hearing didn't let him down. He stopped, almost willing to believe he was hearing things. But then the sound came again.

"Sango do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound…almost a whimpering." His guard raised, Inuyasha crept slowly towards the source of the almost indistinguishable sound. He noticed that the closer he got to it, the more light there was. "We're almost there." He thought to himself. He and Sango moved closer and closer to the fearful whimpering sound.

Inuyasha turned left into a much larger tunnel and almost blew his sneak attack when he tripped and let out a large "Oomph!"

Irritated, Inuyasha sat up and tried to find what he had tripped over. There in the middle of the tunnel, was what looked like a small stone statue. What's more, the whimpering sound was coming from the statue!

"Shippo?" Inuyasha heard Sango say tentatively as she walked over and knelt down beside the statue.

There was a pause, then a very audible POP! and Shippo appeared where the statue had been.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He couldn't help himself. Even he was surprised at how happy he was to see the little brat.

Shippo straightened himself up and looked at Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara for a few moments as though he didn't really believe they were there. Then all at once, he flung himself into Sango's arms.

"Sango! Inuyasha! Kirara! Oh I'm so happy to see you! I was so scared! I wanted to come for help but then a big monster showed up and I freaked and turned into the statue and it didn't see me and I wanted to help Kagome but I was too scared to move and I'm sorry…" Shippo burst into tears and hid his face in Sango's chest.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's arm a little more forcibly than he had intended. "Where's Kagome?"

"Back that way a little bit. She's been hurt and can't move so that's why I was going to find my way back to get you."

"She's hurt?" Inuyasha's stomach plummeted. He gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly and without another word, hurried off down the tunnel.

"Shippo, what was the demon you saw?" Sango gently pried Shippo away.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." He sniffed. "It was huge, like a big snake. I don't know why it didn't eat me. I saw it coming and screamed; when I stopped screaming and used my kitsune trick to disguise myself, it was gone."  
"Strange." Sango looked like she was thinking hard. "Come on Shippo." She stood up with Shippo still in her arms. "Let's go help Inuyasha get Kagome out of here before it comes back."

Kagome tried to sit up but this time her body would not co-operate. She just didn't have any strength left. She could see Kanna following her, coming closer for what she knew must be the last time and Kagome looked around frantically, but seeing no help anywhere. Shippo was dead, and Inuyasha wasn't coming. He must not have been able to find her. Kanna was coming and there was nothing Kagome could do to stop her. Whatever it was that Kanna was after, it looked like she was going to get it. Kagome closed her eyes in defeat and prepared herself for the blast she knew was coming. She sensed the energy build up in the mirror and let out a yell as the beam of energy impacted her.

Inuyasha came round the final bend in the tunnel, a small part of him surprised he hadn't run into Nanoransu yet but ignoring that and hell bent on finding and saving Kagome. He finally exited the tunnel into a humungous grotto. The ceiling was several feet high and the walls seemed to pulse with their own light.

"No." Inuyasha thought. "Not their own light. They're reflecting the light from something else." He looked around the grotto frantically and saw them. He saw Kagome lying on the floor of the cavern; bloody, bruised and frantically trying to move out of the way of Kanna who was slowly moving towards her with her magic mirror raised. Even from the distance Inuyasha was at, he could feel the energy that thing was putting out. Then he saw something that shattered all sense of restraint in him. Kanna raised the mirror and a beam of energy shot out of it and went right through Kagome's chest. Kagome let out a yell that just fizzled out as her body went limp on the floor. From her body arose a misty ball of light that hovered above her for a moment and then shot straight into Kanna's mirror.

Inuyasha was frozen for a split second as his mind told him what he did not want to hear. "That light. Kagome's soul? Is that what this was all about?"

"KAGOME!" He yelled his fury, no longer caring about sneak attacks or if Nanoransu would hear him. That light had been Kagome's soul and without it she was…. "Arrrggghhh!" He whipped the Tetsusaiga over his head and leapt towards Kanna. Instead of moving, Kanna just looked at Inuyasha with her disturbingly cold eyes and with an expression on her face of one who has just noticed an annoying fly but really doesn't care.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga and prepared to slice Kanna and her damn mirror in half. He swung down and was immediately repelled backwards to land on his butt. A barrier had appeared out of nowhere and it surrounded Kanna, making her impervious to attacks.

Inuyasha picked himself up quickly and snarled at Kanna. "A barrier? Where did that come from? I didn't think Kanna had the ability to create a barrier herself."

"She doesn't." A deep voice came from above and Inuyasha looked up, a look of total unsurprise and revulsion on his face as he spotted Naraku. As he watched, Naraku floated down through the barrier he had created and landed softly beside Kanna. He looked down at Kagome's lifeless body and chuckled. "Good work Kanna. I see you have collected the girl's soul most efficiently."

"Grrrrrrr Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards the barrier. "You bastard! What the hell do you want with Kagome's soul? Give it back to her right now!"

"Hmmm no I don't think so. You see. Kagome's soul has a date that it can't be late for. But don't worry Inuyasha. Even though your human is dead, you won't be alone. I have just the playmate for you." Naraku closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment, then opened them and smiled. All at once, the rancid smell tripled and Inuyasha had to take a step backward and cover his mouth and nose.

A deep rumbling issued from the large tunnel he had just come out of followed by a scream. Inuyasha turned in time to see Sango, Kirara and Shippo come flying out of the tunnel, running frantically towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango roared. "The demon, it's here!" She stopped dead at the sight of Naraku, Kanna and of the motionless Kagome. "What the…" She was cut off by a sudden and loud rumbling laugh that came from the tunnel they had just exited. It was a cruel, malicious laugh and it shook the walls of the grotto as it came nearer.

Inuyasha looked back at Naraku, full of fury and despair. He had no choice. He would have to face Nanoransu. Naraku chuckled his pleasure at seeing the indecision on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha faced Naraku and growled, "This is far from over Naraku. Once I've beaten the shit out of your pet monster I'll be coming for you."

"Big words Inuyasha." Naraku replied. "But I don't think even your over confidence will be able to help you now. Nanoransu will destroy you slowly and I will be rid of you forever. Hmmm…I shall definitely have to remember to thank Kikyo for her hard work."

"Huh?" Inuyasha froze, shocked. "Kikyo? What the hell does she have to do with all this?"

"Farewell Inuyasha." Naraku said and he grabbed hold of Kanna and the disappeared, plunging the cave into complete darkness once more.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha roared his rage.

"Inuyasha!" Sango, somewhere behind him. With Kanna's exit, everything was reduced to pitch-black darkness again. Inuyasha squinted, trying to make out where his friends were.

"Sango! Get on Kirara and find Kagome. Keep her out of the way and safe while I deal with this demon."

"Right!"

Inuyasha heard Sango and Kirara fly off behind him as another low; menacing laugh came from the tunnel. Any second now, Nanoransu, the most powerful and feared demon in a thousand years would appear. And as he stood ready, his sword raised and every muscle in his body tensed, Inuyasha thought that perhaps Naraku was right. He would not be alone. He had the distinct idea that he would be joining Kagome soon enough.


	5. Every Soul Chapter 5

Kagura shifted positions on the branch she had been sitting on for the last several hours and sighed. She had watched the monk pray, eat, relieve himself, sing, and even make up some ridiculous fantasy involving he and the demon slayer using his hands to make stupid talking gestures. And in between all of that entertainment, he had stared down into the hole, watching for any sign whatsoever of his friends return.

Kagura knew what was down in the darkness waiting for dog boy and his friends. And it wasn't as if she wanted to be a part of that, even she wasn't stupid enough to go up against something as nasty as Nanoransu. What she did want was to get her sign from Naraku letting her know that it was time for her to take out some of her frustration and boredom on the perverted monk below. All this waiting and watching was giving her a headache, not to mention a numb butt. It's not like the branch she was on was all that comfortable.

She sighed again and looked down at the monk. He was sitting perfectly still, staring down into the blackness. He hadn't moved from that position for at least fifteen minutes. "He's going to get a numb butt just like me if he's not careful." She thought casually to herself. What could be keeping Naraku and Kanna?

A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention from the purple-clad statue below and she looked to the left. Barely discernable against the blinding rays of the still powerful sunlight, Kagura could see a single black cloud moving quickly away from the area. She looked closer and realized that it wasn't a cloud at all. It was several of Naraku's demon insects, the Siamyosho. At that moment, a pair of deep crimson eyes burned themselves across her mind's eye. It was Naraku's signal. He and Kanna were safely away from the cavern and on their way to Kikyo's temple. She chuckled to herself. It's about time. She turned her attention to the monk still sitting by the edge of the crater. He was blissfully unaware of Kagura's presence and his own impending doom. "I've waited for this for a long time." Kagura's chuckle was cut off as she attempted to stand and got pins and needles running from her butt down into her legs. She stretched carefully, wincing at the painful, tingly feeling but shook herself off and rose from the tree. She descended on the monk swiftly and silently, not calling out her attack until she was almost on top of him.

"Dance of the Wind."

Miroku had been waiting for what felt like days. His worry had begun to abate into boredom. He couldn't help it. Even a worried mind needed something to keep its attention and there hadn't been so much as a twitch from the darkness. He could feel himself falling into a blank stupor. As it was, his brain freeze was so bad that he almost didn't hear Kagura coming up behind him. If he hadn't heard her and moved out of the way at the last moment, he would surely have died. Luckily, his monk training was still as strong as ever (even if his brain had taken a temporary boredom vacation) and he was able to throw himself to the right, away from the crater. He heard a large boom behind him and the earth shook from the impact of Kagura's Dance of the Wind attack. Miroku got to his feet as fast as his numb legs and butt would allow and turned to face his opponent.

"Kagura. What are you doing here?"

"You looked bored monk. I thought I'd keep you company for a while."

"You know, I think I was happier being bored." Miroku leapt out of the way once more as another barrage of energy was blasted in his direction. He took refuge behind a large tree on the border of the forest to gather himself together. What was Kagura doing there? He refused to believe that she had just happened upon him sitting here. "If Kagura's here, does that mean Naraku is involved in this somehow?" He said to himself, his eyes widening. "Of course! God how dumb can I be? Who else would have the power, not to mention the evil soul to bring Nanoransu back to life? But why would he do it? Has this all just been a huge trap?" His thoughts suddenly returned to his friends down below. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't know. And there's nothing I can do. My friends, please be alright."

Inuyasha and his friends were far from alright. Kagome's soul had been stolen, the cave had been plunged into complete darkness again with Kanna's exit, and the most feared and vile demon of a thousand years was just around the corner and getting closer with every passing second.

Inuyasha stood, tensed and ready at the mouth of the cave Nanoransu would soon come out of. He could hear its cruel laughter and the smell was getting so bad he was really having a hard time breathing. He could hear Sango calling to Kirara somewhere behind him. He was relying on his demon senses again so he couldn't see much but he hoped that Sango had gotten Kagome out of there.

"I will get you back Kagome." Inuyasha said growling. "As soon as I'm done with this stupid demon I will find Naraku and get your soul back. I promise."

"You should not make promises that you cannot keep." A low menacing voice that sounded like a whisper came from the tunnel in front of him. "The girl is gone and now that I have been freed, I will take great pleasure from devouring you alive."

The whispering voice came even closer and the smell was now so bad that Inuyasha felt as though he would vomit. He couldn't help it. He had to close his eyes momentarily, they stung from the fumes. He wiped at them furiously and opened them again, instantly wishing that he hadn't.

An impossibly huge face, a snake's face, was less than ten feet away from him. It was so huge that the fully transformed Tetsusaiga could have fit comfortably up one of the slitted nostrils without touching the sides. Inuyasha discovered he could see quite well again but that everything had taken on a reddish tint. It was Nanoransu's eyes. They glowed like live coals in a fireplace and its gaze was fixed right on him. Its mouth was open and a massive forked tongue flicked out inbetween two gigantic fangs that dripped a green viscous substance onto the rocky floor. As Inuyasha watched, horrified, the rocks that were hit with the disgusting goo were instantly melted away.

Inuyasha took a step back in spite of himself. For the first time in his life, he felt a very real rumble of fear in his belly. This was worse than Naraku. Inuyasha found himself for the first time unsure of what to do. How could he take on something like that? Something that was so powerful that it could not be slain, only sealed?

His face must have betrayed his feelings for Nanoransu laughed a deep booming chuckle of pleasure. "I see it in your eyes Inuyasha. You are unsure of your ability to defeat me. You are thinking of running away. I am disappointed. I was told that you would make much more entertaining prey."

"Who said I was running? I was just shocked by how goddamn ugly you are. And who told you I would be entertaining? I ain't running a cabaret act here."

"Oh I have received some very useful information about you from the one who freed me."

"Naraku."

"Naraku….no it was not him. He was the baboon pelted half-demon who imbedded within me a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel before I was awakened."

Inuyasha gave a start. "A Shikon Jewel shard? So that's what Kagome sensed! Naraku imbedded a Shikon Jewel shard in you…this whole thing was a trap by Naraku to lure me down here so that you could kill me isn't it? He's refusing to do his own dirty work again the bastard!"

Nanoransu laughed again. "Oh my you are a conceited one aren't you? The one who freed me was right. You think this is all about you when in fact you are only a side plot."

"No I know Kanna stole Kagome's soul from her. Although why Naraku would want Kagome's soul is beyond me."

"Many things are it would seem." Nanoransu whispered deviously.

"Grrrrr enough with the chit chat! If we're going to go at it, then let's go!" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga above his head and leapt at Nanoransu. Nanoransu did not even try to move out of the way. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down directly on Nanoransu's head. He felt a brief moment of triumph as he felt skin giving way under the blade but triumph was replaced by shock and pain as a there was a bright flash and he was thrown several feet in the air to slam into the wall on the far side of the cavern. He slid slowly down to the floor, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He recovered quickly however and got to his feet with the Tetsusaiga held out in front of him once more.

Nanoransu let out a raucous laugh that shook the walls of the cavern. In the red glow of Nanoransu's eyes, Inuyasha could see Shippo, Kirara and Sango, cradling the unconscious Kagome in the far corner of the cavern, all with horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh you are entertaining!" Nanoransu said gleefully. "She said you were reckless, violent and hard headed. She was right. I will enjoy devouring you."

"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Who told you all this about me? Who was stupid enough to free you? If it wasn't Naraku then who was it?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Very well. I shall accept the honour and pleasure of telling you and watching your pain. It was someone of very close acquaintance to you. The one who awakened me and freed me from my prison was the undead priestess Kikyo."

Inuyasha was stunned. "Kikyo? NO! I don't believe you! Kikyo would never have freed you. She learned of you in her priestess teachings. She was taught to reseal you if you should ever awaken! She wouldn't…she couldn't POSSIBLY…"

Inuyasha leapt again at Nanoransu with the Tetsusaiga held out in front of him intending this time to impale the snake demon with the blade. Once again he achieved nothing more than a bright flash and being thrown into the wall. He recovered quickly enough again but more blood flowed from the new wound in his shoulder.

Nanoransu just chuckled. The legends about him had not lied. He was having great fun tormenting Inuyasha. After all, nothing was more painful than the truth. "Ah but she did. She has told me much through the telepathic link she had to keep with me to maintain control over me so that I would not kill the girl when I first saw her. It seems she has something that Kikyo desperately desires. I was told that when Naraku's minion had was she needed, that I would be free to destroy you as I saw fit."

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He didn't want to believe it but Nanoransu knew too much for it not to be true. Kikyo had released the demon of the depths. The one thing Inuyasha believed she would never do, she had done.

"How could she?" He said to himself more than anything. "I never thought…does she hate me that much? Enough to release a demon that she was taught all her life was the epitome of evil? And even Kagome, again she's trying to kill Kagome. Kikyo why?" Inuyasha was so shocked and upset by this news that he failed to notice that Nanoransu had come farther into the main cavern. He reared his head until it touched the high ceiling and bared his fangs. Apparently his fun with tormenting Inuyasha mentally was coming to an end. Time to inflict the physical punishment.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Sango yelled from her end of the cavern.

Inuyasha looked up just in time to avoid a blast of corrosive venom. He jumped away, watching as the rock he had been standing on only moments before bubbled and melted like ice held over a fire. He landed deftly several feet away from Nanoransu and was shocked to see that it wasn't even all the way into the cavern. Its body still extended into the tunnel he had travelled down just a short while earlier. "Man it's massive!" He thought to himself. "And the Tetsusaiga can't penetrate its skin. What am I going to do?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "Use the wind scar!"

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha yelled back. "If I use the wind scar in such a small space, it'll bring the whole place down!"

"I don't think we really have a choice here!" Came Shippo's exasperated reply.

"You do not have to worry about choices." Nanoransu cut in. "You will not have a chance to exercise any choice whatsoever. You will die first!" It raised its head again and with lightning speed thrust itself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just not quick enough. The impact drove him several inches into the cavern's wall. He slumped to the ground, not moving.

Over in the corner of the cavern, cringing behind Kirara's hide, poor Shippo couldn't hold it in anymore. He opened his mouth screamed out his terror and worry at seeing Inuyasha unconscious. It was a shrill sound that echoed off the walls over and over. Sango had to cover her ears and she could see Inuyasha stirring on the other side of the room. She then looked up at Nanoransu and was surprised and heartened by what she saw. The giant snake looked like it was in agony! Its head was whipping back and forth, its eyes were shut tight and it was trying to back up into the tunnel.

Sango had a brilliant idea.

"Shippo. When I count to three, I want you to scream as loud as you can okay? I will too."

"Why?"

"Look at Nanoransu. You screamed and it reacted in pain. It must be that it's been down here in the quiet for so long that it can't stand loud noise. And the smooth rock walls amplify sound. Inuyasha and I noticed it earlier when we were trying to be quiet. So if we scream…"

"Nanoransu will be hurt and it will give Inuyasha time to get away."

"Exactly. Ready? One…two…THREE!"

Shippo put his hands over his ears (Sango put her hands over Kirara's ears), they opened their mouths wide and let out the loudest shrieks they could muster. The sound was enormous! It was amplified a thousand times over and ricoched off the walls and through the tunnels. Rock and dirt crumbled off the walls and ceiling from the impact of the sound waves. Inuyasha groaned and sat up, instantly grabbing his sensitive ears in pain. He looked around wildly and saw Sango and Shippo letting it rip for all they were worth. He was confused at first but when he saw Nanoransu he understood.

Nanoransu was in agony! The noise was like a spear in his brain. The tiny slits that were his ears began to ooze blood. It hissed madly and whipped its head around even more frantically. It kept hitting its head over and over on the walls and ceiling in an attempt to block out the noise but it did not notice. It was completely insane with pain. It began to back away, trying desperately to wriggle back into the tunnel it had come from and away from the awful noise.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha growled. He raised the Tetsusaiga and looked over at Sango and Shippo. He knew Shippo was right. The only way he was going to defeat this monster was with the wind scar. But if he used it, the whole place would come down. The others would need to be ready to split fast. Still screaming, Sango saw Inuyasha's look and nodded that she understood. She grabbed Kagome's motionless body and threw her on Kirara. Then she and Shippo jumped on to the large cat as well.

Inuyasha looked back at Nanoransu who was still trying to get away from the noise. It was drooling the poisonous goo all over the cavern. Its eyes were rolled back up into its head and its head was covered in blood from the wounds it its ears.

Inuyasha tried desperately to ignore the painful screaming and with a glance at Kagome, he focused and saw his and Nanoransu's demon auras. At the point where they merged, was a blinding white bolt like lightning. Inuyasha leapt towards it and expertly slashed the Tetsusaiga through the wind scar. The power of both auras combined was sent at Nanoransu in waves. They ripped at its long body and in a matter of seconds, Nanoransu, the most feared creature in a thousand years, was no more.

The cavern instantly went pitch dark again. Inuyasha stood still for a few seconds, holding the Tetsusaiga ready and daring Nanoransu to have survived the force of the Wind Scar. When the rumbling began, his heart dropped into his stomach. How could it have survived? Was there no way of defeating it? "I don't think I want to deal with that again."

"Deal with what?"

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin at Shippo's voice behind him. He wheeled around, sword at the ready and came very close to slicing Kirara's nose off. Sango and Shippo screamed as Kirara reared backwards to avoid the sword. Sango lost her grip on Kagome and her lifeless body went rolling onto the floor. Inuyasha instantly lowered his sword and blinked furiously, trying to bring them into focus.

"In all the hells, guys you scared me! I thought that rumbling was Nanoransu."

"No he's definitely gone for good." Came Sango's voice from Inuyasha's left. She had gone to reclaim Kagome's body. "The rumbling is the cavern roof giving way. The wind scar toasted it. We have to get out of here now!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha ran over to where he could barely make out Sango starting to pick up Kagome. "I'll take her."

"Inuyasha there's no time…"

"I will take her!"

Sango could hear the heartbreak in Inuyasha's voice. She conceded and climbed back up on Kirara. She could feel Shippo latch on to her arm. She could tell the little fox was crying.

"We'll get her back Inuyasha, but we have to get out of here or we'll be crushed!" The ceiling was falling in chunks all around them and the rumbling was getting louder.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll follow. Kirara's the only one who will be able to see the way out of here." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and cradled her in his arms. She was dead weight. He looked around frantically one last time, trying to pick out the Shikon shard that had been embedded in Nanoransu but it was too dark to see. "Kagome would have been able to pick it out no problem." He thought to himself. He threw the thought aside. He had to get Kagome out of here. They could worry about the Shikon shard later.

"Kirara!" Sango said the one word and Kirara leapt off the floor and flew into the tunnel they had all come out of. Inuyasha sprinted after them. Up and up they climbed, rock and dirt falling all around them. It was a miracle that the tunnel they were in stayed clear and free of debris. They climbed frantically, feeling the cave crashing down all around them. At long last, they saw a glint of light ahead. Putting on a burst of speed, Inuyasha overtook the others and burst out into the sunlight.

Miroku had been fighting with Kagura for only a few minutes when the ground starting shaking again. He was thrown off his feet, allowing Kagura to hit him with her Dance of the Dragon attack. It hit only his right arm but it left it useless, which meant that using his wind tunnel was out of the question. He tried to gain his footing but the rumbling grew worse and as he watched, horrified, the huge hole in the ground started to get larger. More and more rocks and dirt fell away from the sides, expanding it to almost where he was lying sprawled. He crawled away as fast as he could on his backside and had time to wonder why he hadn't been blasted into smithereens yet. He chanced a look at Kagura and saw that she was focused entirely on the collapsing hole. She had stopped midway into another attack and was staring, stupefied at the growing chasm. Miroku took his chance to gain his footing and was going to use Kagura's distraction to his advantage when something huge and red suddenly appeared out of the hole and smacked right into him, knocking him onto the ground once again.

Stars exploded in his field of vision, and it was a few moments before he realized why he could not move. He was pinned under something heavy.

"Miroku!" He heard the blessed sound of Sango's voice as she and Shippo exited the hole on Kirara's back.

"What the hell? Kagura? Why is she here?" Miroku heard a familiar voice come from right on top of him. So it was Inuyasha who had crashed into him. His eyesight clearing, he saw Inuyasha slowly stand up; he noted the blood on Inuyasha's clothes and had a brief second to wonder how they had gotten away from Nanoransu when he realized he still couldn't move. He looked down and lost all breath. Kagome was lying across his lap, her eyes closed, not breathing, and no sign of life in her whatsoever.

"Kagome!"

"Watch over her Miroku." Inuyasha growled. "I'm gonna get that bitch over there to tell me where Naraku is." With that, he leapt towards Kagura who had finally got herself together and was bracing for his attack.

"So dog boy, you managed to defeat Nanoransu did you?" She grumbled. This had not been in the plan at all. They were never supposed to come out of the chasm alive.

"Feh, it's going to take more than some stupid demon puppet of Naraku's to defeat me!" Inuyasha yelled brandishing the Tetsusaiga and raising it over his head to attack. Kagura moved deftly out of the way, at the same time unleashing her Dance of the Wind attack upon Inuyasha. It missed him by a mile and he landed and quickly rebounded off of a tree to have another go. Again and again Kagura and Inuyasha unleashed attacks on the other but it was no good. Kagura wasn't strong enough to kill Inuyasha and Inuyasha couldn't use the wind scar because Kagura was controlling the wind all around them. Kagura had to finally admit it they were evenly matched.

"Looks like we're getting nowhere fast." She said panting from the exertion of another Dance of the Wind attack. "I guess you all get to live, for today. Well, most of you anyway." She chuckled and leapt away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yelled with rage and leapt after her. "You're not going anywhere witch until you tell me what the hell is going on." He landed in front of her and when she turned to flee again she saw Sango, Kirara and Miroku flanking her, making it impossible for her to escape. She tried to pull the feather she used to fly from her hair but with a knock from Hiraikotsu she fell to the ground and in an instant, Inuyasha was upon her.

"Talk Kagura. Why did Naraku steal Kagome's soul? Where are they taking it and what the hell does Kikyo have to do with all this?"

Kagura looked around at the hardened faces all around her and at the Tetsusaiga, sharp and now being pointed directly at her throat. She had no choice. "Oh I'm going to pay for this later." She thought to herself. Then in utter defeat, she relayed Naraku's plan to Inuyasha and the others, starting with the first jewel he had planted for Kikyo to find which she then used in the demon to try and destroy Inuyasha and Kagome and ending with the fact that Naraku and Kanna were now heading to Kikyo's sanctuary at the rim of Lake Motosu where a ritual would be performed that would make Kikyo's soul whole again.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted at the information but Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense actually. Kikyo has to steal the souls of the recently dead in order to remain here and get her revenge on you Inuyasha. It's been a major hindrance to her. If she had her complete soul back, she wouldn't have to do it any longer and could go about killing you as she pleased."

"But that means that Kagome will die!" Shippo yelled from where he was watching over Kagome's still form.

"Why not level with us Kagura." Inuyasha growled, even more furious now that he knew Naraku's plan. "Naraku has no intention of giving Kikyo's soul back to her does he? There's no way he would. If everything you have said is true, then by completing her soul, he would be putting himself in danger. She could destroy him with her full spiritual power."

"Naraku said that no one can destroy him." Kagura said with increasing panic in her voice. The sword was beginning to press against her neck. "But you're right. He has no intention of giving the soul back. He wants to see Kikyo suffer more so that he can kill her and the Shikon Jewel will be filled with more malicious power."

"Arrrrrrhhhh! That BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared his rage and in his distraction, he momentarily lifted the Tetsusaiga away from Kagura. It was all she needed. She grabbed the feather from atop her head and it grew in size. She leapt upon it and floated away before anyone could stop her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango ran towards the fleeing Kagura, the Hiraikotsu raised and ready.

"Sango stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But she's getting away!"

"Let her go. We have the information we need. Bring Kagome with you on Kirara, Sango. We're going to Lake Motosu."

No more urging was needed. Inuyasha took off in the direction of Kikyo's temple and the others followed closely behind, Miroku running and Sango with Shippo and Kagome riding Kirara. Shippo was holding onto Kagome's limp body and as Kirara lifted into the air, he stroked Kagome's hand, a single tear falling from his little face. "Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha will get your soul back for you. You're going to be just fine….I know it."


	6. Every Soul Chapter 6

At the same time that Inuyasha and his friends were interrogating Kagura, Kikyo was still in the temple just as we left her. Well, almost. She was no longer sitting in the lap of the serene statue of Buddha but kneeling in front of it. As before, there was no look of peace on the tragic priestess' face, but this time she wore no look of despair either. Her eyes were squinted shut in concentration and her hands were resting palms up on her lap. The only part of her that moved was her mouth as she silently chanted. The air was thick and heavy with several types of incense burning together in the hands of the benign Buddha. Smoke rose in thick tendrils above her head and permeated the room with the sickly sweet stench of burning herbs and other less attractive ingredients that were mixed and curdling in a chalice before her. Also inside the chalice, glowing so brightly that no other light in the temple was needed, lay Naraku's too large portion of the Shikon Jewel.

Beside Kikyo, a small wooden statue, which looked very much like a snake, lay broken and crushed. She paid no attention to it. She knew Nanoransu had been defeated but this did not upset her. In fact she had been counting on it. Inuyasha was a far more formidable foe than the monk of years past who had only been able to seal the beast. Her spell of control had been used for one purpose only and that end had been achieved without a problem. She knew that Naraku and Kanna were on their way now with that which she most desperately desired. She also knew that Inuyasha and his friends were one their way as well. Kikyo smiled maliciously at the thought. Everything was happening according to her plan.

She knew Inuyasha would kill Nanoransu. She also knew that Inuyasha had been made aware of her part in the seeming death of his 'beloved'. She had told Nanoransu to tell him. She wanted to make sure that he was full of fury and pain when he reached her sanctuary. Angry and grieving, Inuyasha would become reckless. That just how she wanted him. Once her soul was complete once more, he would be that much easier to deal with if he was not thinking clearly. Then that would leave Naraku. Naraku was sure that even with her spiritual powers complete, that she could not defeat him. Kikyo knew better. She was one of the most powerful priestesses in the world. Her power would be more than a match for that worthless half demon. But until that time, she would let Naraku think that everything was going to play out his way.

For now, she would prepare. The ritual to take back her soul and make it complete was as ancient as the Buddhist practice itself. It was so rarely done that Kikyo was at first concerned that she did not have the experience to handle it. But after consulting some very dusty books hidden in a back corner of the temple, she was confident she could pull it off. But it required a large amount of preparation and she wanted it done before Naraku returned. She knew he had no intention of returning her soul to her. She knew that he wanted to hold it back from her, watching her suffer and thereby making the Shikon Jewel burn ever brighter. Heh, did Naraku really think she was that dumb and desperate to follow him so blindly? She knew that she would have both Naraku and Inuyasha to contend with when the time came to make the merge complete. She knew she would have a very small window in which to complete the spell. So many factors against her and such a large treasure at stake.

"It is mine Inuyasha." She practically spat out even though there was no one there but Buddha to hear her. "It is my soul and I want it back." She gritted her teeth, trying to suppress the rage that threatened to engulf her and break her concentration. It would be no good to lose control now. Not when she was so close. Her heretofore-passive hands clenched into hard fists and right where her heart should have been, her chest glowed a dark black. She took no notice of this and was finally able to slow her nerves. Everything would be all right. She was almost through with the preparation. Naraku would be here soon, with any luck, before Inuyasha. Her revenge would be complete.

Just then as if on cue, she heard a rush of wind just outside the temple's door. She did not need to turn to see who it was. Her senses never lied. Naraku had returned. The time was upon her. She would have to make the merge just as Naraku and Kanna entered the door, just when the soul was within the right distance, but before they could discover what she was up to. She grinned thinly, returning to her intense concentration and whispered chanting, pausing only for a moment to say one word into the ever-thickening gloom.

"Soon."

Inuyasha raced through the forests and over the fields, stopping only to make sure that Kirara was keeping up with him. He had wanted to carry Kagome with him, but he knew that he was running right into a fight. He knew that Kagome would be safer on Kirara with Sango and Shippo. His heart was beating triple time and in his chest it felt aflame. His injuries from battling Nanoransu had stopped bleeding but there was still a good deal of pain. He did not dare slow down however; he knew he was running for Kagome's life. There was not a second to waste. As he passed through another copse of trees and suddenly Lake Motosu came into view on the horizon, he growled one word.

"Soon."

Naraku had indeed arrived before Inuyasha. He and Kanna stood in the front of the sleepy little temple, Kanna with her mirror holding a most precious cargo. As Naraku looked, he could see smoke emanating from the many cracks and holes in the run down buildings exterior. He grinned widely. "So Kikyo is busy preparing is she?" He thought to himself. "I know the ritual is supposed to be very difficult and hard on the one performing it. It's a good thing she'll never have to put herself through it." He chuckled to himself then and said to his ghostly incarnation, "Come Kanna. We have business." He walked towards the temple and Kanna followed obediently. As he reached the door and the stench of incense reached his nose, he chuckled and spoke one word into the harshly changing air.

"Now."

Inuyasha arrived at the outskirts of Lake Motosu just in time to see Naraku and Kanna land in front of a seriously beaten up little temple that seemed almost to hide on the shore of the lake. He stopped in his tracks and watched as they walked towards and then through the door. He heard Miroku coming up behind him, panting hard. He looked back at Sango and Shippo riding Kirara and just coming up on them. He didn't need to say a word. The look on all of their faces was enough. He had a split second to admire their spirit and then he took off running again.

He reached within a few leaps of the temple and was about to withdraw his sword, when out of nowhere, a blinding light shot out through the numerous cracks of the temple and then seemed to withdraw back on itself. Everything was quiet for about three seconds and then the fragile walls of the building blew outward and into the air with such force that they were blown to pieces and those pieces were then slammed into the ground, piercing the hard soil.

Inuyasha had to stop and put his arms up over his face to protect it from the rain of decrepit wood. He lowered his arms and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw. Naraku and Kanna had been knocked to the ground and Kanna's mirror had been shattered. They were looking up in disbelief at Kikyo who was hovering several feet above the ground. Her eyes were closed and her chest was glowing an intense black. Inuyasha could not hear her but he could see that she was chanting something. Then, as he watched in horror, an immensely bright, white orb was released from Kanna's broken mirror. It hovered for a few seconds in front of the suspended Kikyo and then shot into her.

At first nothing happened. Kikyo continued to chant and then on her fifth word, her entire body was covered in a light so intense that Inuyasha had to look away. When the light finally dissipated and he was able to look again, Kikyo was lying unconscious on the ground.

Inuyasha was at first too stunned to move. He knew what that white light was that shot into Kikyo. It had been Kagome's soul. His first thought was, "I've lost her. I've lost her forever." That would usually have been enough to send Inuyasha into an incoherent rampage. Fortunately for him, as well as Kagome, everything he'd been through in the last week had done more for his soul than even he'd realized. He knew right away that flailing around like a chicken with it's head cut off would not get Kagome's soul back. As much as the grief and pain wanted to engulf his mind and body, he would not let it. There was a time and place for his fury, but it was not here. Not at this important moment. So he shoved the last thought away and it was almost immediately replaced by something more rational than he ever thought possible of himself. "If she could get the soul to come to her, then there should be a way of putting it back into Kagome's body." This thought produced a small flickering hope in him and grasping firm his sword, Inuyasha leapt towards the remains of the temple, his friends close behind him.

Upon reaching the huge mess of the ruined shack, Inuyasha saw that Naraku and Kanna had regained their footing. Naraku was staring with utter disgust and hatred at the unconscious Kikyo just a few feet away from him.

"That arrogant cur." He snarled. "How dare she? How dare she trick me?" His fists clenched in anger and he walked past the still passive Kanna standing beside him, utterly free of any emotion whatsoever. He reached the centre of the devastation and plucked from a pile of burned and rotting wood his large portion of the Shikon Jewel. "Kanna." Naraku said without turning his head. "Go to the castle. There, repair the mirror and make sure your younger sister doesn't go anywhere." Kanna bowed in understanding and dissolved into thin air. Naraku reached within three steps of Kikyo, the woman he detested and loved, fully intending to remove her filthy head from her cocky shoulders, when his sharp demon senses picked up the sound of movement behind him. "Inuyasha." He spit out the word as if it was something disgusting he had eaten by mistake. "So you're still alive. How very…interesting."

"Alive and kicking you bastard!" Inuyasha jumped into the air with his foot aimed right for Naraku's head. He swung with all the force he could muster but his foot hit nothing but air. Naraku had leapt out of the way an instant before. Inuyasha landed on the ground, sword ready and glowered at Naraku. "Naraku. I won't forgive you for this. Not even if you tell me how to get Kagome's soul back, which you are going to do anyway!" On the last word, Inuyasha leapt towards Naraku with the Tetsusaiga upraised. He brought it down directly on Naraku's head but it didn't even touch him. Naraku's aura was such that the Tetsusaiga was simply thrust back towards Inuyasha, who narrowly escaped being hit by it himself. Inuyasha landed on the ground and Naraku just laughed.

"Foolish half breed. Do you honestly think you can threaten me? You haven't the power to defeat me." He laughed and looked towards the still unconscious Kikyo. Sango had left Kagome in Shippo's care and run over to check on Kikyo but Naraku took no notice of this. His fuming rage at Kikyo's deception slackened. It seemed he still had a chance to create the kind of damage he was hoping for to make the Shikon Jewel which he clenched in his hands glow brightly. Smiling, he turned back to Inuyasha. "Let me get this straight. You wanted me to tell you how to get your wench's half of Kikyo's soul back?" He laughed raucously. "What makes you think I know how to get it back? I did not devise the incantation to merge the two souls. Your former beloved did. And she did it so she could hurt you."

Inuyasha could feel his hair standing on end. The rage bubbled so intensely just under his skin, he was having a really hard time keeping it contained. But he had to. For Kagome's sake if for no other reason. "Grrrrr Naraku. You will tell me!" Inuyasha raised his sword again and jumped at Naraku who let loose a throng of stinger sharp tendrils from his body to stop him.

As those two battled, Sango had run over to see if Kikyo was all right. She rolled Kikyo over onto her back and saw the dark glow in her chest had grown larger. It now covered most of her torso and arms. Sango wasn't sure what she could do to help her but she knew she had to find some way to wake Kikyo up. If she died, Kagome's soul would die with her. She looked back to where Inuyasha was battling Naraku. She could see Shippo still with Kagome's lifeless body and Miroku was running towards the battle to help Inuyasha. It was up to her. She looked back at Kikyo lying on the ground, simultaneously feeling pity and anger at the priestess for all the trouble she had caused. "I'm sorry to say that I will feel no remorse for this Kikyo." She said and she raised her right hand, paused, and then brought it down to give Kikyo a fierce slap across the face that would have rivaled any she had ever given Miroku. It worked. Kikyo stirred and a few seconds later opened her eyes. Instead of the black glow disappearing however, it just spread more quickly. It covered her legs and as Kikyo began screaming, it covered her face. Sango backed away in horror at this scene and the fighting stopped as Inuyasha, Miroku and even Naraku paused to watch in complete shock what was happening.

Kikyo still screamed as her body rose into the air. The black glow engulfed her completely and if possible became even darker. It pulsed like a heart beat and rippled over her body like water. Sango tried to back away but she was too terrified to move.

Kikyo fell silent, as the glow surrounding her seemed to harden, almost into a cocoon like substance. Then without warning, it suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces, spraying everyone with sharp fragments that cut like glass. Kikyo opened her eyes and floated effortlessly to the ground. Sango, who had sustained several small cuts from the fragments of…whatever it was, made to move backwards. Kikyo caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, looked at Sango, and with an expression of extreme calm, raised her hands behind her back and grabbed an arrow seemingly out of nowhere. It was pitch black, as was the bow, which also appeared in front of her. She grasped the bow and arrow taught, and before Sango could so much as twitch, Kikyo shot the arrow straight into her chest.

Miroku, who had until this moment, been as paralyzed with shock as the rest, saw Sango reel back from the impact of the arrow and felt his paralysis break. "Sango!" He yelled and ran over to her. Sango lay on the ground; eyes wide open, not moving. "Sango no." Miroku practically slid to her side and cradled her in his arms. "Sango please no. Don't be dead." He stared into her empty eyes and felt tears begin to run in his own. He looked up to Kikyo with surprise and then fury. He stood up and grasped his right hand in his left. "Kikyo." He said with a surprisingly calm voice, "I don't know what you've done to yourself and I don't care. What your doing goes against everything your teachings stand for. I cannot permit this to continue any longer." Kikyo did not move or make any response. She just stared at Miroku with that aggravating look of complete calmness. Miroku growled and with his left hand, began to remove the sacred rosary beads from his right. He got "air" out of his mouth before being bowled over by something large and red.

"Miroku what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "If you suck Kikyo into your air void, Kagome's soul will be lost forever!"

"Get off me Inuyasha!" Miroku struggled beneath him. "She's killed Sango. And for no reason. No reason whatsoever. She just looked at her and shot her!" He then shot a look at Inuyasha full of venom. "Are you still trying to protect Kikyo Inuyasha? Because if you are then I'll suck you into my air void right along with her I swear this to you."

Inuyasha almost retorted by giving the monk one more reason to feel pain but one look in his eyes and Inuyasha saw his own pain at losing Kagome reflected back at him. Inuyasha's grip remained firm but his eyes softened.

"No Miroku. I'm not trying to protect Kikyo. Not anymore." He saw the dangerous look go out of Miroku's eyes and they both sat up. "The Kikyo I knew would never have done this. The Kikyo I knew is dead. All that matters now is getting Kagome and Sango back. I promise."

"But Sango's…"

"No she's not." Inuyasha pointed to where Sango lay. The arrow had disappeared from her chest leaving a dark black mark and Sango's eyes remained open, but as Miroku watched, he could see a slight rise and fall in her chest. She was breathing! She was alive!

"Sango…"

"Later Miroku. First we have to take care of Kikyo and Naraku." They both stood up and with expressions of pure determination and anger on their faces, they looked to where Kikyo and Naraku were now having a conversation of their own.

After Kikyo had shot Sango and succeeded in distracting Inuyasha and the monk, she turned her attention to Naraku. She had felt the wench's soul returning to her body. She had felt the souls merge and become one. She hadn't been counting on the cocoon of black power, but it had actually helped her. It infused and let loose within her the black, raw hatred she had been trying to keep in control all this time. It flowed through her veins like a poison, but one she could draw on. She felt pure power and pure vengeance and as she looked at Naraku, standing before her, trying to look confident but obviously no longer feeling that way, she smiled. Her time had come at last.

Things had definitely not gone Naraku's way. For the first time in his existence (for what he has had up until now cannot really be called a life) he did not know what was going to happen and he felt…unsure of himself. Kikyo couldn't possibly have the power to destroy him and yet…what he saw in her face unnerved him. She looked so damned calm. Naraku decided to try and buy himself some time.

"Kikyo. I'm impressed. You managed to deceive even me. I had no idea you were so…devious."

"What I am Naraku, you have made me." Kikyo replied in a flat tone.

"Am I to feel remorse for that Kikyo? After all, if it weren't for me, you would not be as strong as you are now."

Kikyo seemed to consider this for a moment and then said, "This is true. It is ironic that you should have helped to create my power and yet you shall be destroyed by it." Kikyo's face suddenly contorted into a snarl and she produced yet another black arrow and aimed it right for Naraku's heart. Naraku froze, frightened for the first time ever.

"Now Kikyo. You don't honestly think that you can destroy me with your black arrow can you?" Naraku said unsteadily.

"This arrow may be black but as you well know Naraku, the power of the darkness is quite immense. More than enough, I think to deal with you. You're days of tormenting this world are over…ONIGUMO!" With that last word, Kikyo let go her arrow and it shot straight and true towards its target. Naraku yelled as the arrow impacted him just between his ribs. A black light surrounded him and his screams were lost in it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Had Kikyo really killed Naraku? It sure looked that way. He chanced a look over at Kikyo and saw that she was staring right at him. He tried to say her name but nothing came out of his mouth. She smiled grimly at him and said, "Do not worry Inuyasha. You are next."

"Kikyo wait…" Inuyasha began but was cut off by a sudden burst of laughter. Kikyo, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned to the sound of the laughter. It was coming from the black hole created by Kikyo's arrow! And as they watched, the darkness dissipated and there stood Naraku! Whole and unharmed and laughing his head off.

"No." Kikyo stammered out. "This isn't possible. My powers are unsurpassed. You should have been completely destroyed."

Naraku continued to laugh like he had heard the funniest joke in the world. When he finally stopped, he smiled at Kikyo. "Foolish priestess! To think that your dark arrow could defeat me!" He laughed raucously once more. Several feet away Inuyasha was on edge. He didn't care if Kikyo's arrow had killed Naraku or not, but Naraku didn't stop laughing soon, he was going to at least put a hole in his gullet.

Kikyo was flabbergasted. She had been so sure. "Why?" She said more to herself than anything. "Why didn't it work? It had behind it all my anger, all my hatred, all of my most powerful emotions."

"Ah but there's the rub." Naraku said. "You poured all your hate, all your anger, all your bitterness into that arrow. But I am the living epitome of all those black emotions. How could you hope to kill the master of all dark emotions with nothing but your dark emotions?"

"But my power. My soul. It's complete now."

"Yes it is. But the purity that resided in that soul has been completely destroyed by your dark, bitter feelings. You no longer have the ability to make a pure miko's arrow. As such, you cannot possibly hope to defeat me."

"No! It's not possible!" Kikyo yelled and she reached behind herself and pulled out another black arrow. Naraku didn't even try to move out of the way. She let it go and it simply bounced off of his aura. Naraku laughed even harder.

"No.No.No.No.No!" One after the other, Kikyo sent her arrows. And one after the other, they bounced of off Naraku's aura and disintegrated.

Naraku stopped laughing and scowled at the priestess. Now that he was sure that she was no longer a threat, he should have been able to leave with no problems until next time. But there was still the matter of that fear. She had made him feel fear. And she had deceived him. Those were things he could not forgive. They were not even things he could put off until next time. He was going to take care of that little problem right now.

Inuyasha and Miroku had begun to enter the battle again, Inuyasha running towards Naraku and Kikyo with his sword raised, and Miroku running with his air void poised and ready. Naraku merely scoffed at them and sent gigantic tendrils out from underneath his baboon pelt, which grasped Inuyasha and Miroku and held them aloft, unable to move. Kikyo looked towards Inuyasha where he struggled within Naraku's grip. Inuyasha met her eyes and said, "Kikyo please! You have to run! Naraku means to kill you! And if he does, we'll never get Kagome's soul back! Run!"

Kikyo scowl turned into a snarl. "Inuyasha." She said, fuming. "Even now that I am complete and no longer having to wander the world looking for human souls to stay alive, all you can think of is that stupid little bitch that you scorned me for?" Her hands shook and her eyes positively radiated fire. "Naraku may kill me but I will kill you first!" She screamed her rage and ran towards the helpless Inuyasha. She grabbed another black arrow and was within a breath of releasing it when she felt a sudden impact in her back and then warmth quickly spreading down her legs. She stopped and looked down. One of Naraku's tendrils was sticking out of her stomach. Blood coursed down her torso. She looked back at Naraku who stood there with a look of pure vileness. She looked down again at her wound and didn't even hear Inuyasha and Miroku's cries as she tried to release herself. Her hands grabbed at the huge thorn but all the strength had left her body. She was barely able to pat it. She looked up at Inuyasha in surprise and saw the look of horror and loss on his face. Even though she knew that he was mainly worried about retrieving her reincarnation's soul, she knew that some of that feeling of loss would be reserved for her. All at once, whether because of her impending death or because she finally realized that despite everything that had happened, Inuyasha really did care about her, all of the anger, hatred and bitterness that had haunted her for so long, evaporated like steam from a pot. She sighed and breathed the first really clean air she'd had in months. Too bad it would be her last.

Naraku chuckled. This was too perfect. Now not only was Kikyo dying, but with her death, Inuyasha would never have his wench back again. The soul was as good as gone. He let Inuyasha and Miroku go and he also withdrew his thorn from Kikyo's back. He felt no need now to keep them captive. He would sit back and watch their grief with great amusement.

With Naraku's thorn gone, Kikyo fell to the ground. She knew she had been hurt mortally but strangely enough, she felt no pain. "It's more than I deserve." She thought to herself.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran to her side. Inuyasha propped her head up on his lap. "Kikyo. Oh God no."

Kikyo turned her face up to Inuyasha, grabbed his hand and said, "Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I was misled. Please forgive me."

"Kikyo please. It's not too late to do the right thing. Tell me how to get Kagome's soul back before you…before you…"

"It is too late Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke while a bubble of blood formed at the corner of her mouth. "There is no time. The ritual. I would be dead long before you could complete it."

"No. NO!" Inuyasha yelled and hit the ground with his fists. "How can this be? I've lost them both!"

"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered. "I wish things could have been different for us." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "There is nothing left to do now but make my final wish to whatever Gods rule this world." She closed her eyes and said no more.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said desperately, "Kikyo? KIKYO!" He lifted his hands up to the sky in defeat and despair.

"May Buddha finally grant her the peace she never received here." Miroku made a holy sign with his hands and bowed his head.

"Kagome….no." Inuyasha brought his clenched fists to his eyes and, "Grrrrrrrr KAGOME!"

"Wonderful Inuyasha wonderful!" Naraku said laughing and clapping and advancing on Inuyasha and Miroku. "Better than anything I could have dreamed up. That was most amusing indeed. You have made this Naraku's day."

Inuyasha just stood about five feet away from Naraku, facing him. Miroku came to his side but Inuyasha shoved him away. "See to Sango Miroku. For now, it's just me and him."

Miroku started to protest, but seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, he turned and ran back to Sango who, with Kikyo's death, was starting to come around.

Inuyasha faced Naraku and withdrew his Tetsusaiga. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku, even with the Tetsusaiga. But if he was going to go, then he was going down fighting. Then at least, he could be with Kagome again.

Naraku, still laughing, poised himself for an attack. Inuyasha grasped the fully transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands and bade the blade, "Please Tetsusaiga, help me stay alive long enough to inflict as much damage as possible on this foul creature." They both leapt at each other and the battle was begun.


	7. Every Soul Chapter 7

Miroku meanwhile, had run to Sango's side and was helping her gently to sit up. The wound in her chest was bad but on closer inspection, it wasn't mortal, it wasn't even close to her heart and in all likelihood, Sango would make a full recovery. It took Miroku every bit of restraint in him not to rush to her and grab her in a hug that would never end. Even he had been surprised at how the thought of her dying had affected him. "Heh." He thought to himself as he locked his arms under hers to brace her. "Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't the only one in need of some soul searching."

Sango sat up and after realizing what had happened to Kagome, with tears in her eyes, she looked over to where Kikyo lay. "You know Miroku, despite everything, I do feel bad for her. Her suffering must have been intolerable. Not that it's an excuse mind you. But I do hope she's found the peace that she so desperately desired." Sango lowered her head and closed her eyes in a silent prayer, then she opened them and almost missed it. Luckily, Sango's demon slayer training never let her down. "Miroku. What's that?"

Miroku looked towards the dead priestess and nearly choked. A very faint but visible white orb of light was hovering just above Kikyo's chest. Though the wind was strong, it did not move. It simply hung there, faint and flickering. Miroku, wanting desperately to believe it but at the same time not quite daring, moved carefully over to the light and peered as closely as he could. It was at the same time opaque and sheer. As he stared, he found he could see through to the core of the light. He took all of the concentration he possessed and focused on that point of blinding light. He hoped and wished and all of a sudden, he heard it. He thought it was only in his mind until he heard Sango come up beside him and say, "Miroku, did I just hear that ball of light talk?"

Inuyasha and Naraku were at even throws with each other. For every swing Inuyasha landed, Naraku countered with poison gas, and sharp tentacles that ripped at Inuyasha's skin. They were just barely staying out of the way of each other's most deadly attacks. Inuyasha was running on some well-placed fury and grief but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He was about to yell for Miroku and Sango to help him when he felt a large and powerful aura sweep over him. He stopped dead and would have been dead if Naraku hadn't felt it as well, causing him to also stop in his tracks. They both looked over to where Miroku and Sango were kneeling over Kikyo's corpse, talking to a large ball of flickering light!

"What are you?" Miroku asked although he hoped desperately that he already knew the answer.

The orb of light spoke with a voice they all heard in their heads as well as with their ears. It resonated a feeling of purity in all of them with every word. "I am Kikyo. I am Kagome. I am the Shikon Jewel's protector. I am the pure soul of one who has been chosen to guard the most sacred relic of our time." The orb glowed bright with every word that it spoke. "My purity is what kept the sacred Shikon Jewel safe. But that purity was destroyed when I was split in half. Some of my essence was captured in the fake body of Kikyo that was full of bitterness and pain. There I dwindled and was nearly destroyed. The other half of my essence remained in the pure hearted body of Kagome where I was nourished and made powerful. Now that I am whole again, my essence is complete but not yet as powerful as it was."

"How is it that you did not return to heaven when Kikyo was killed?" Miroku asked, puzzled and momentarily forgetting the battle before him. To his shock, it was Kikyo's voice that answered.

"I was not killed. I was already dead. The pain and bitterness I held inside me turned this soul black and nearly destroyed it but it's work is not yet completed. Please forgive me for my mistakes and please, please return me to where I truly belong."

"You are forgiven Kikyo." Sango said with tears coursing down her eyes. She looked to Miroku but he had already gone over to where Kagome lay, picked her up and was bringing her over to where her soul, her complete soul was waiting.

Miroku laid Kagome on the ground next to the soul and watched as it hovered over her from head to toe. It crept back up her body and finally stopped when it reached her chest.

Inuyasha was shell-shocked. His eyes surely were deceiving him. Kagome's soul had been released and was actually returning to her body! Kagome was going to be okay! "Thank God." He said quietly to himself.

Naraku was furious! His plans were going cock up in a big hurry. He thought he was rid of that blasted priestess and her ridiculous reincarnation and now it looked as if they would both survive in the body of that little witch! What was more, Naraku was correct in assuming that Kikyo could not destroy him. Her dark powers had no effect. But Kagome, she was a completely different matter. She had almost destroyed him once and that was with only half a soul. Naraku could not let her take possession of this whole soul. It could be his undoing. Quietly, while the others were distracted, Naraku crept up behind Inuyasha and with lightning speed sent out a razor sharp tendril. Before anyone could even register that anything was wrong, the tendril impacted Kagome's body, piercing her side!

Inuyasha saw too late what had happened and roared his fury as he lashed out with Tetsusaiga and sliced off the tentacle. He raced back at Naraku waving his sword expertly, trying to keep him busy. "Help Kagome! Do it quickly!" He yelled to the others.

Sango had screamed when she saw what had happened. The thorn had pierced deep and the would was massive. "Oh Kagome no. Not now. Not when we're so close." She began to cry again but stopped suddenly when Kagome's soul rose up in front of her face. It hovered in front of Sango's amazed eyes for several seconds. Sango looked extremely sad at first but then her expression changed to one of determination and she nodded. Miroku just looked at her. He had not heard anything but it seemed the soul had spoken to her. Then the soul turned a bright red and shot straight into Kagome's chest. Sango sat up straight and leaned over Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" She said anxiously. She could have cheered when Kagome's eyelids fluttered, then opened wide. She settled for a few happy tears instead. She leaned in and carefully gave her best friend a large hug, and she was glad when she felt it returned, however weakly.

"Sango, Miroku." Kagome could only whisper their names. Her body was alight with pain. All the pain from the injuries she suffered in Nanoransu's cave came back with a vengeance. And there was this new pain as well. Her side was on fire and she could feel wet, sticky blood on her hands as she groped the wound. "What happened? The last thing I remember is Kanna pointing that damn mirror at me and then…Shippo! God is Shippo okay?"

"Shhh Kagome." Sango said gently. "It's alright. You're out of the cave and Shippo is just fine."

"But what…" She couldn't finish the sentence because it occurred to her, in her pain filled daze, that someone was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?" She turned her head slowly to the right and saw Inuyasha, covered with enough blood himself to be going on with, fighting Naraku with everything he had. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome no not yet." Sango put her hands on Kagome's shoulders to stop her from moving. "Not yet. Miroku, go and help Inuyasha. I have to tell Kagome something."

Miroku looked at Sango's face and felt it better not to ask. He jumped up and went to assist Inuyasha.

"Sango what is it? What could possibly be more important…."

"Hush Kagome." Sango said sternly but not unkindly. "There's something you need to know about what happened here just now." She leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and then understanding. Sango, with tears of impending grief in her eyes, straightened up and said, "Are you up to this?"

"I've never been more up to anything in my life." Kagome, knowing her fate but with the strength and heart that won Inuyasha's love, managed to sit up and ignoring the tumultuous pains in her body, she even managed to stand up. Then with Sango's help, Kagome limped over to where the battle was raging.

Inuyasha had been wounded several times and even though Naraku had been wounded as well, Inuyasha was tiring quickly. Miroku's presence was a great help but even the two of them were having a hard time. When Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, it took everything in him not to turn and run to her. When he heard it coming closer he didn't even try to stop himself from saying, "Sango! What the hell are you bringing her over here for? Battle here, safe over there. Can't you tell the difference?"

"Inuyasha put a sock in it!" Kagome yelled harshly, wincing from her pain. "I don't have a lot of time left and I need you to pay as much attention as you can to what I'm about to do okay?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, trying to look at Kagome without getting flayed by Naraku. "What are you talking about? Why don't you have time?"

"Just pay attention and trust me okay?" Kagome took her position and Sango handed her a bow and arrows.

Naraku saw the wench limp over to where he was battling the half demon and the monk. He saw her kneel and take the bow and arrow. He saw her aim it at him, pull the string taught and let go. He saw the arrow become engulfed in a white light of power and fly straight at him. And then…he saw the arrow bounce off of his aura and fall to the ground, useless.

Naraku could have danced with glee. "It seems that even with your soul restored to you, your injuries are too great. I suspect you've not much time left. Your pitiful human body will soon cease to live." He chuckled viciously. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me."

"Not alone no." Kagome actually smiled through gritted teeth. It was then that Naraku realized he made a grave mistake. He had been so worried that Kagome's sacred arrow would harm him, he had forgotten to pay any attention to his other adversaries, thinking that they would be of no threat. But while Kagome had distracted Naraku with her faulty arrow, Sango had quickly told Inuyasha and Miroku what to do. They were now arranged as follows; Inuyasha at the front, his Tetsusaiga raised and ready; Sango just behind, ready to throw Hiraikotsu; Kagome was off to one side ready with another arrow and Miroku was just behind her, holding her steady and lending her as much of his power as he could.

Naraku looked at this assortment of people before him and let out a laugh. "Haven't we been through this before? None of you has the power to defeat me. And your fake priestess there hasn't enough strength to even strike me."

"Naraku." Inuyasha said calmly. "You always were an arrogant bastard." Before Naraku had a chance to reply, Inuyasha roared out "WIND SCAR!" A giant wave of energy blasted towards Naraku. At the exact same time, Sango bellowed "HIRAIKOTSU!" and let fly her huge boomerang shaped weapon. As these deadly weapons raced towards their target, Kagome took all of the spiritual strength left inside her battered body and poured it into her last arrow. She let it loose along with the barrage of energy from the others and as it raced towards its shocked target, pure white energy poured from the tip.

Naraku had no time to move, no time to react at all. As he felt the energy impact him and as he felt his body disintegrate, he had time enough for one thought, "But no one can defeat me." And then in a flash of pure, white, blinding light, Naraku was gone. Only the baboon pelt that he had used as his disguise for so long was left behind. On top of it, looking completely innocent compared to all the trouble it had caused, lay the almost complete Shikon Jewel. Finally free of Naraku's grasp.

Miroku walked over to Naraku's remains and picked up the Shikon Jewel. He stood for a moment, contemplating it, then he focused again on Naraku's remains. With a grim look, he opened up his air void for the last time and watched as what was left of Naraku was sucked into the eternal nothingness. When every last bit was gone, Miroku turned his hand around and watched, his heart beating faster than ever before, as the deadly hole in his right hand, that had been a threat to his life since he was born, slowly became smaller, smaller, it disappeared.

The four friends stood silently, letting the truth wash over them like the cleanest summer rain, taking away all pain and suffering. Naraku was gone. Finally and forever. Defeated once and for all not by one of them, but by all of them. Together.

"Wow!" Inuyasha jumped a mile at the sound and almost flipped on little Shippo who had run over to see what had happened. He made to whack the little fox over the head but instead smiled and patted him on the head instead! Shippo grinned at him and then looked at all his friends who had done this great deed. But wait, he couldn't see one of them. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome gone?"

Inuyasha whirled around but Kagome was not there! "Kagome! Kagome?" Sango's sudden whimper sent chills down his spine. "How much more of this can you expect me to take?" He muttered painfully to whatever fates were playing this too cruel trick, knowing full well what he was about to see. He stepped beyond Sango and saw Kagome lying on the ground, as lifeless as before. He ran to her and felt for a pulse. There was none. He barely felt Sango and Miroku race over to him and kneel beside Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome please open your eyes!" Miroku prodded.

"The soul told me before it returned to her. It said her injuries...f-from the cave and then from Naraku. They were just too severe." Sango said between sobs as she held her friend's cold hand. "It told me what to do but Kagome….She held on long enough to finish off Naraku but then her body…" She couldn't continue.

Inuyasha could feel what was left of the earth under his feet give way. He wanted to yell at Sango for moving her and putting her in more danger but he knew that wasn't right. They had needed Kagome's sacred arrow to kill Naraku and Kagome knew it. She had been in so much pain and yet…

"Why did she have to be so brave about it?" Inuyasha whispered. "Why couldn't she have stayed out of it? There would have been another time, another opportunity to kill Naraku. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt the grief filling his every pore. Why was it always this way? Why did every woman he loved have to die?

Miroku, with tears in his eyes, began to say a mass for Kagome. Sango cried into his shoulder and Shippo clung to Sango. They all took comfort from each other but Inuyasha wanted no comfort. The grief was terrible but he wanted it all the same. If it was all he had left of Kagome then he wanted it with him for the rest of his life.

He stood up and walked away from the grieving group. He had gotten no more than five steps when he heard a low buzzing sound, almost like a hive of bees. He looked up into the sky, half expecting to see a swarm of Siamyosho, come looking for their master, but the sky was clear. He heard a small gasp and an exclamation of "Oh!" from behind him. He didn't want to turn around (he just couldn't take it anymore, any of it) but his feet disobeyed his commands. He slowly turned on the spot and at first, could only register Sango, Shippo and Miroku's shocked faces as they stared down. Not wanting to look at Kagome's lifeless body anymore (and yet powerless to stop himself) he dropped his gaze and could have dropped dead himself at the sight before him.

Kagome was glowing! And as the glow filled and surrounded her Inuyasha could hear a voice in his ear. "My final wish granted."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said staggered. It was her voice but her body hadn't so much as twitched from its position on the ground. Then he remembered Kikyo's dying words: "There's nothing left to do now but make my final wish to whatever God's rule this world."

"Her final wish…to save Kagome? And it was fulfilled?" Inuyasha couldn't know for sure and as Kagome's eyes opened once more and she sat up, completely wound free, he found that he couldn't care less. He forced his tears of joy and relief back and walked over to where Kagome was now sitting, hugging and talking animatedly with the others. He simply stood there looking down at her with what he hoped was an unimpressed look on his face. But when she looked up at him and smiled her bright, glowing smile, he lost all composure. He dropped to his knees, grabbed Kagome in his arms and kissed her! He felt her arms wrap around him and he no longer cared who saw the tears coursing down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything to stop them anyway.

He hugged her close to him and he could hear her whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he began to laugh. He laughed hard and long and if possible, pulled Kagome even closer to him. He could hear her start to laugh too and he thought it the most beautiful sound in the world. The tears that were still falling made the laughter feel even better. He sat with her there, not wanting to let go, with Miroku and Sango holding each other and smiling beside them, and Shippo clinging to Kagome's leg, happy tears falling from his little eyes.

And that is where we will leave them. You don't really need me to tell you how they eventually got moving (with Inuyasha absolutely refusing to let Kagome out of his sight for a long time, we know it pissed her off but we also know how stubborn our favourite half demon is). You don't really need to know that they carried Kikyo's remains back to her home village and buried it back in it's orginal resting place. Or that despite the fact that Naraku is gone and they are finally in posession of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, that it's not complete and they still have some searching to do, (including for the shard that was buried in Nanoransu's cavern) Imporant information all of it but I hardly think that it is worth spoiling such a wonderfully happy ending. Wouldn't you agree? 


End file.
